la guerra por equestria
by yarith hey you
Summary: la guerra por equestria, inspirada en "la nueva guardia real" con algo de halo y assasin's creed
1. Chapter 1 la guerra a nuevas fronteras

era el a o 2020 yyy ubo una revolucion que empezo en mexico y termino expandiendose en todo el mundo (esa es otra historia) esta fuerza se hacia llamar ASASINOS y eran despiadados, mataban narcos, traficantes de armas, milicia revelde, entre otros que querian solamente el mal, sus metodos de intimicion eran de puros gritos y todos tenian una extricta condicion que en los entrenamientos te cansabas con tan solo verlos, el lider de ese grupo llamado "TRADIKEN" el que empezo todo con solo matar narcos se aserco al gobierno y les dio la ayuda, a cambio de que isieran todo lo que el queria (por el bien de todos) abian citado a tradiken el presidente martin O'donnel que le pidio que le isiera un favor, este asepto sin preguntar ni nada, sabia que le estaba ocultando algo pero no le dio importancia siendo el cabecilla de este grupo y el unico que no puede morir (asta muerte de vejez) le digo el presidente que abia echo un portal asia mundos paralelos y raros, y dijo que buscara entre universo y universo una pieza que se hacia llamar prometium una roca grande y roja tan fuerte y recistente y ademas valia demasiado en los mercados galacticos (siendo 2020 se apresuro la ida asia alpha centauri para dejar la cricis de la sobrepoblacion y encontraron vida alienigena totalmente pacifica)  
-bueno- dijo el asesino totalmente afirmativo y algo alegre aunque no lo queria mostrar solamente iso un gesto

el presidente le dio una carta donde podia llevar a tantos grupos de su inumerable ejercito esparcido por la mayor parte del mundo y salio, llamo a todos los de la region latinoamericana y se pusieron en contacto con los sub-lideres de cada continente importante, entonses empesaron a discutir a quienes llevar -bueno yo llevare al grupo 115 y al 116- dijo tradiken -mire jefe, como es una mision de buscar y reclamar solamente llevemos al 115- dijo su fiel sirviente -quien sabe que otras cosas nos esperaran, tenemos que llevar a muchos mas que el 115- dijo un sargento de la multitud -AVER YO TOMO LA DECISION ASI QUE CALLENSE TODOS- grito de una forma sangrona el lider como lo suele hacer cuando va a llamar a todos los asesinos disponibles en una batalla -miren, no los quiero molestar a muchos, pero tiene razon mi fiel sirviente- ablo calmando la voz -asi que, solamente queria pedirles un reporte y ver como estaba todo,  
no les able para que me dijieran a quien llevar, y a los demas, solamente queria decirles que sigan asiendo su trabajo y su paga se los dara el que siempre les a dado su plata, asi que, quiero que todos esepto la 115 se vaya-

desalojaron todos esepto el ejercito 115 que se quedo en el patio del palacio de donde estaban, era un palacio totalmente negro, amplio y cubierto con un campo magnetico que asia que de lejos se viera invicible pero si pasabas el campo veias ese gran palacio negro, a todos los reunio en el gran y amplio patio donde cabian mas de 20 ejercitos de 1.000 hombres, en este ejercito solamente estaba formado por los mejores de todos los asesinos, sin importar su idioma, region o color estos no eran racistas eran como mas de 10.000

-MUY BIEN- gritaba el lider mientras caminaba -IREMOS A UNIVERSOS PARALELOS, ASI KE LOS ELEJI A USTEDES POR QUE SON LOS MAS AGILES, RAPIDOS, FUERTES Y CON UN SENTIDO bueno, para dejar el parloteo a un lado SON LOS MEJORES QUE TENGO EN TODO EL REGIMIENTO DE 1000 EN TODO EL MUNDO, asi que, MA ANA A PRIMERA HORA, QUIERO QUE TODOS ESTEN EN EL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACION DE UNIVERSOS PARALELOS (CIUP) no se adonde nos llevaran,  
-quiseas nos lleven a una caricatura, como dora la exploradora o my little pony la magia de la amistad- se escuchaba entre todos los asesinos formados diciplinadamente -DA UN PASO EL QUE DIJO ESO!- muy valiente salio un novato y se puso enfrente de el -dime, cual es tu primer nombre y tu numero- dijo tradiken

hay no se podia decir el nombre completo de nadie, y les ponian el primer nombre y un numero aleatorio entre esos 10.000

-me llamo martin y mi numero es 9.999- respondio el novato de esa linea, tradiken saco su hoja oculta y se lo puso en la cabeza, casi rosando la nuca,  
-mira novato, aunque tengas razon eso es muy estupido, MAS ESTUPIDO COMO CUANDO EL PAPA DIJO QUE QUERIA LA PAZ Y TERMINO DANDO GUERRA Y DESASTRES EN TODO EL MUNDO- empezo a gritar el lider en acento de grito de batalla -pero mira,- fue calmando su tono de voz -si eso llegara a pasar, no dejemos que ninguna de esas criaturas estupidas y para ni itos mimados nos vea con nuestras armas ya que ellos no conosen la guerra, PERO- cambiando el tema y mirada empujo al novato asia todos los demas soldados -RECUERDEN QUE SOMOS UNO!- grito en forma de grito de batalla -SOMOS UNO Y QUE SE NOS UNA LA PAZ- gritaron todo el ejercito ya que ese era su lema -descansen- aviso el lider

ya en la ma ana era la 1:00, solamente avian descansado como 5 horas el novato arreglo sus cosas y se dirijio CIUP y ay se encontro con todos los de su regimiento,  
vio que eran pocos, antes avia visto que era un ejercito de 10.000 hombres, vio a otro asesino un poco mas viejo que el,  
-disculpe se or-  
-sargento coup numero 1.254, que se le ofrece novato-  
-bueno, note que eran menos, me preguntaba si sabia algo-  
-bueno, pues mira, lo que pasa, es que tradiken dio un aviso de ultima hora, retiro ala mitad de los que abian aqui, y les dijo que les ablaria cuando los necesitara-  
-hmmm- pensando dijo -entonses, cuantos a os tiene?-  
el sargento un poco sacado de onda dijo -ehh 30 y tu novato?-  
-bueno yo tengo 19- dijo el novato -eso se logra apreciar-

empesaron a platicar asta que abrieran las puertas para que pudieran entrar y probar ese portal de universos paralelos o como tradiken le puso *la GARP* pasaron 20 minutos asta que abrieron las puertas, el sargento llevaba al peque o novato como si fuera su hijo, el novato solamente no tenia nada mas que decir o hacer que un simple gesto de risa, despues de una caminata corta vieron que hay estaba un gran garage de aviones (ya saben donde estacionan los aviones)

-bien chicos, este es el primer paso a un universo paralelo, les contare el busnies- dijo tradiken -si creen estar en un universo de chicos, no se muestren ASIA NINGUN SER, ME ENTENDIERON- todos movieron su cabeza en forma de afirmacion -perfecto- conto el primer grupo de 101 que abia (contando el novato) hmmm veamos los primeros 10 van a probar el portal, tomen este comunicador y dime donde estan- les dio un comunicador rojo muy fuerte todos los del primer grupo entraron ala maquina, era como un teletransportador de WAW o CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS pero esta era un color dorado y plateado con unas iniciales que decian *LE GARP* en frances, el primer grupo entro y los cientificos oprimian botones coloridos y brillantes y veian como iva el progreso de la maquina en unas pantallas, todo iva bien,  
-me ase los honores?- dijo en forma de pregunta a tradiken -CLARO!- muy emosionado se podia ver su rostro atravez de la mascara que usaba (todos usaban mascaras y vestian como el asesino EDZIO pero usaban mascaras para que se imaginen un poco mejor a los asesinos) se escuchaban sonidos raros probenientes de la maquina, el grupo solamente miraban a los otros 91 asesinos que los miraban cuando derrepente *POOF* cayo un rayo como lo ase cuando salen perros en black ops y desaparecieron, tradiken estaba muy al pendiente de este, paso 1 minuto y no escuchaba nada, solamente estatica

asta que unos 30 segundos despues se escucho algo

-HOLA?, ME ESCUCHA JEFE?- dijo el asesino -no sabemos donde estamos, aparesimos en una monta a y nos dedicaremos a buscar lo que queremos en un radio de 10.0 (unos 10 kilometros de su posicion)  
-entendido, busquen y si no encuentran nada embiaremos un falcon a buscarlos hay- miro al cientifico tapando el comunicador le pregunto -podemos embiar vehiculos verdad?-  
el cientifico movio su cabeza en forma de afirmacion -bueno, el siguiente, los embiaremos a otro universo y otro planeta- les dijo a los 91 soldados tradiken no sabia que eran 91 asta que conto a los ultimos 11 -que raro, novato, a que horas llegastes?- pregunto tradiken -bueno... llege 5 minutos despues de la 1:00 POR QUE?- preguntaba el novato -noo por nada, uno mas en un grupo no estara mal, digo, QUE ESPERAN UNA INVITACION REAL? RECUERDEN QUE ESTAMOS EN UN EJERCITO DICIPLINADO ASI QUE MUEVANZE NENAS-

todos los del grupo se movieron rapidamente ala GARP y esperaron a que los llevaran a otro universo asta que alfin los llevaron a otro universo al llegar a otro mundo fuera de su universo, vieron que estaba nevando y que abia muchos cuerpos tirados y mucha sangre -donde estamos?- pregunto el novato -en otro universo quisas?- dijo un asesino con asento de OBIO -bien, caminemos asia mi isquierda- dijo el sargento mientras los guiaba -y bien, como se llaman?- pregunto el novato como si no estubiera seguro -yo me llamo carlos numero 250-  
-yo soy luis 8.257 -soy RI 20- dijo el asesino con una mascara de calavera -por que RI20?- pregunto el novato -mira ni o- amenasandolo -e trabajado muy duro para estar en este puesto asi que no me agas preguntas estupidas, solamente quiero ser amable-  
-vamos Risitos- dijo el sargento -te conosco bien-  
-QUE NO SOY RISITOS- grito el asesino -jajaja tranquilisate amigo, no todos tenemos ese nombre raro-  
el asesino saco su hoja oculta (todos tenian una) y amenazo al sargento -TENGO ESTE ESTUPIDO APODO POR QUE, TU!, IMBECIL ME LO PUSISTE, NO TE AGAS PENDEJO-  
-oooo jajaja cuidado tenemos a un gran malote aqui- dijo mientras asia la exprecion de :AYSIAYSI:  
-QUE NO ME CRES QUE TE PUEDO.-

en ese momento se escucho una explocion de ca on que callo cercas de ellos dejando aturdidos al grupo, y aparecieron unos ponys totalmente armados y bien blindados despues de que se les quitara lo aturdido todos se pusieron en formacion de ataque,  
-hey psst- susurro el sargento al novato -creo que estamos en my little pony-  
el novato puso la cara de :nomedigas: y dijo -ENSERIO! CUANTAME MAS!-  
-ja-ja que gracioso, solamente miren y aprendan- dijo el asesino guardando su hoja oculta y dijo -TRANQUILOS, VENIMOS EN SON DE PAZ, no les aremos da o, quien es su superior?- pregunto el sargento -SUPERIOR?- salia un pony totalmente marcado, fuerte, grande con una crin dorada y cola plateada, color rojo sangre, unas pesu as de plateadas y unos 4 pies de altura,  
-yo soy su superior, quienes y que son?- dijo el pony -somos, humanos, nos teletransportamos de otro universo, no les queremos aser da o, en cambio podriamos ayudarlos- dijo el sargento coup

los ponis bajaron sus armas y el pony dijo -si quiere firmar un tratado de paz, los escoltaremos asia nuestra princesa luna-  
asi abansaron al norte -ASI SE LA PAZ- dijo el sargento -vaya vaya, huy si, que interesante, LA PAZ! me muero de alegria- expreso con las manos de :aysiaysi: el asesino de mascara de calavera el novato lo miro y dijo -vamos es mejor a que pelear con unas criaturas en una crisis, recuerda que si no son amenaza no asesinaremos-  
-woao, aprendiste una leccion, que bueno que alfin la aprendez- dijo el sargento -parese que otros NO- lanzando una indirecta al asesino de mascara con calavera -SII pero este tiene nombre, y es ricon- tapandose la mano rapidamente todos se empezaron a reir, incluso el novato -JAJAJAJA noo, jajajajaja !es enserio! tu nombre es "RICON"? jajajaja- dijo el novato -asiii pues, olvdienlo- dijo el asesino mirando asia abajo -vamos ricon jejeje, no es tan malo tu nombre- se le aserco el sargento mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro

cayo un ca on no muy lejos de ellos y se escucharon gritos de unos grifos -FORMASION DE COMBATE!- grito ricon con tal de auyentarlos los grifos se empezaron a asercar y el grupo exepto el novato no gritaba, por que a el no le avian ense ado como gritar, como todos los asen los ponys ya estaban con sus lanzas y aventandose a los poderosos grifos, veian que a uno le clavaban 2 lanzas y se la quitaban, se escuchaban gritos, al novato le incomodaba mucho eso,  
el era un poco mas de ASERCARSE Y ATACAR sigilosamente -FORMENSE Y ATAQUEN- gritando el sargento para posicionarlos en formacion de ataque empesaron a aventarse, el novato se aventava de uno en uno, acuchillandolos por la cabeza con su hoja oculta, mientras que el sargento les quitava los pies y le enterraba una gran espada de la epoca feudal a los grifos en el pecho, y ricon, bueno, el jugaba con ellos y asia que ellos mismos se mataran pasaron 2 minutos asta que se terminese la batalla, algunos ilesos trataron de escapar, un pony pegaso lo iva a seguir pero el sargento lo detubo, saco una hacha y empezo a apuntar detenidamente y lo lanzo, saco otro y le dio al otro que ya casi se escapaba, al primero le dio en un pie y se detubo, pero se seguia arrastrandose y al otro le dio en la cabeza y murio instantaneamente, el sarguento se aserco al grifo totalmente herido y arrastrandose lo volteo con el pie para que lo mirara el grifo solamente puso sus manos ala cabeza, al ver esa criatura dijO -perdoname por favor, te dire cosas importantes, como, como, las bases de cada uno de nosotros-  
-MIENTES!- le grito al grifo -porfavor, te lo ruego, dejame ir- poniendo sus manos juntas, suplicando con que no lo matara el sargento lo penso durante unos 10 segundos, los demas estaban observando -yo? me dises ami que te perdone?-  
el grifo movio su cabeza en forma de afirmacion -jajajaajajajja- rio malevolamente el sargento, asta que se detuvo bruscamente y le grito -YO NO SOY QUIEN PARA PERDONARTE!- le dio una patada en la cabeza, tan fuerte que termino sacandole los sesos por la trasera de la cabeza, se miraban algunos pedasitos del craneo salir.

terminando esto se aserco a ricon y le dijo -ASI!, es como no hay que tenerle piedad, nisiquiera a un ni ito- cuando dijo eso el asesino de la calavera solamente sintio un escalofrios y le iso recordar algo

*ase 4 meses*  
era un grupo de asesinos, el era el numero 10 en ese dia, era de noche y estaban adentro de una gran mansion, asesinando a cada guardia narco que estaba en esa casa asta que el llego a un cuarto de juegos, estaban 2 ni os, no tenian mas de 8 a os, -tambien tendremos que matar a ni itos?- penso el asesino, los ni os solamente los miraban, pero ellos se asercaron a la caja de jugetes que tenian, el se saco de onda y penso que solamente era un jugetito, asta que vio un revolver peque o con una unica bala, le disparo y logro darle en el hombro, el tan impactado solamente callo rendido y un asesino lo vio y se aserco al cuarto, vio al ni o, ahora tenia un cuchillo en la mano, mientras el otro trataba de ponerle una bala ala al revolver, el se acerco y agarro a los 2 ni os y los avento por la ventana asiendo que ellos murieran al instante, ricon al ver esto se helo demasiado y fue rebajado al numero 20 mientras que otro mas imbecil que el arruinaba los ataques en secreto que se hacian,

*ahora*  
el estaba con la mirada abajo recordando todo como si ubiera pasado 20 minutos, cuando en realidad solamente pasaron 10 segundos asta que el novato le ablo -QUE ESPERAS!- grito el novato aver si reaccionaba, ricon totalmente confundido se movio con su grupo y siguieron avanzando asia canterlot, antes de llegar escucho que pillaba su comunicador, el sargento detubo a los 10 integrantes y les dijo, -ESPEREN! hay un comunicado, ade ser el emperador, no nos reportamos- dijo el sargento -aqui el sargento coup 1.254, perdonenos por no reportarnos, pero estamos en... en...-  
-DONDE!- interrumpio al sargento -jefe, estamos en el universo de my little pony, y no esta muy bien que digamos, creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda-  
no se escucho nada mas despues de que el sargento dijo donde estaban y cuando dijo que necesitaban su ayuda -bueno, pero recuerden nuestra mision, estamos buscando esas piedras preciosas, asi tendremos mas naves y podriamos ayudar ala humanidad-  
un pony se aserco y dijo -asi que no son los unicos ehh?-  
-pues si, como les aviamos dicho, venimos de otro universo, solamente buscamos algo, capaz y tengan lo que buscamos- dijo el sargento -sea lo que sea, veremos si tenemos lo que buscan, al pareser buscan una piedra, nosotros tenemos bastantes piedras preciosas, capaz y la tengamos- respondio el pony -sii, eso espero- dijo el sargento

ya adentro de canterlot, no era el mismo lugar que se veia como en la serie, abian barricadas echas con madera, y alguna pila de grifos siendo quemando, pero aun abia ni os jugando, la madre vio que era no eran ponis y los metio rapidamente, ivan avanzando y veian que todos los refugiados cerraban puertas y ventanas, tambien metian a sus ni os ya sea padre, madre o tutor, fue una caminata larga desde donde aparecieron asta hay, los ponys necesitaban agua y estaban exaustos, asta que llegaron al castillo de canterlot, al de las princesas, veian como algunos ponis se armaban y se reunian con su peloton, esto ultimo los iso acomodarse un poco mas ya que estaban acostumbrados a los movimientos de la guerra, llegaron a un cuarto donde en medio estaba en efectivo luna, big mac, derpy, trixie y spike, pero spike estaba mas grande de lo normal y derpy se miraba mucho mas ruda y con un parche en el ojo derecho, la princesa luna vio al grupo y a los ponis que los escoltaban,  
-quienes son estos?- pregunto luna -princesa, encontramos a estos...- volteo el poni superior -humanos,-  
-wo wo wo wo, HUMANOS?- se impreciono luna al escuchar tal palabra, abia muchos murmullos por parte de los 4 generales,  
-SILENCIO- luna puso su voz tradicional de canterlot para callar a los 4 y les pregunto -que los trae aqui, humanos?-  
-bueno- dijo el sargento -nosotros somos inofencibos, no queremos lastimarlos a ninguno, y creo que necesitan ayuda-  
la princesa luna puso una cara de WTF? -baaa, voy muy rapido, mire, nosotros somos de otro universo, y buscamos esto- el sargento puso un holograma de la piedra a colores esto sorprendio a todos, incluso ala princesa luna, pero volvio a poner su cara de seria -se llama prometium, nos preguntamos, si la tienen podremos ayudarles-  
si no, lo lamento mucho, pero nos iremos de este universo la princesa se quedo pensando y pensando, -se que abia escuchado esta palabra alguna vez, esa piedra- pensab la princesa luna -bueno, creo que no la tienen, nosotros nos vamos-  
-ESPEREN- luna puso una vez mas su voz tradicional, -creo que por aqui estaba eso- puso su voz normal otra vez -me suena me suena me suena- se decia asi misma mientras buscaba en un librero -SPIKE!-  
-mande princesa?- dijo el dragon -busca, piedras preciosas de equestria-  
-ala orden princesa-  
no tardo mas de 5 minutos en encontrarla, y ademas la voz de spike era muy diferente, se escuchaba muy varonil, ya no era ese peque o dragon que era antes -aqui esta princesa-  
la princesa muy entusiasmada busco la piedra, y al parecer la tenian, en efecto era la misma que estaba en el libro,  
-muy bien- dijo la princesa -aqui dise que se encuentra en las monta as, muy al sur de nuestro terreno, ese terreno es de los grifos-  
el sargento se volteo con su grupo y formaron una bolita y susurrando le desia a su grupo -que le diremos a nuestro lider-  
-DIREMOS?- dijo ricon -tu le diras-  
-bueno- con gesto de "ya que" -que le, "DIRE" a tradiken?-  
-bueno, yo pienso que nos daran toda una gran mina de prometium, lo cual no creo que alguien encuentre tan facil, ase mucho que dejaron de crearse en la galaxia- dijo el novato, para no parecer muy novato todos movieron su cabeza en forma de afirmacion -y bien?- dijo ricon -bien que?- respondio el sargento -le diras o que?-  
-bueno, pues, espero y asepte en ayudar a estas criaturas- voltea y miraba a los generales y alos 2 ponis esperando su respuesta -tenemos que pedirles un tiempo aver que nos dicen, bien quien le dira?-  
todos esepto el novato se miraron entre ellos -SAFO- dijieron todos esepto el novato -AHHH esto no es justo- dijo el novato -jajaja, como vaz!- dijo el asesino luis

el novato se iva asercandose lentamente y con un poco de nervos ala princesa luna -disculpeme princesa luna- *eres un imbecil asi no* se dijo en la cabeza el novato -este... lo que pasa es que necesitamos un tiempo aver que nos dice el lider-  
luna quedo un poco sorprendida, solamente se sento en su lugar, agarro un pastel, una taza de cafe, le dio una mordida al paste, se limpio la boca con un pa uelo y luego tomo del cafe (obiamente con sus modales de toda princesa) -lo entiendo- dijo luna mientras volvia a tomar de su cafe, no lo decia muy apresurada, estaba muy tranquila -okey- solamente pudo decir eso el novato y salio de la sala con el grupo cerrando la puerta de atras -SAFO- todos dijieron otra vez -que que?- sorprendido el novato por que se llevo una sorpresa que lo abia ondeado completamente -veras novato- dijo carlos -tu le diras ala princesa que si podremos ayudarla-  
-OTRAVEZ!- gritando y en forma de pregunta, como que no queria aserlo pero fue forsado a entrar y decirle ala gran princesa luna que si podian ayudarlos el novato entro ala sala ya un poco mas con valor, no como la otra vez si no que entro decidido abriendo las puertas completamente se acerco un poco a los generales puso sus manos ala mesa donde estaba un mapa con ubicasiones, soldaditos y barquitos -LOS AYUDAREMOS- dijo en voz alta todos los generales se sorprendieron, -cualquier general se emocionaria- pensaba el sargento mientras veia desde afuera -estando en apuros, una crisis, cualquiera se emocionaria al tener un gran aliado, la princesa se levanto y camino asia el novato, y lo empezo a abrazar tan fuerte que se miraban como casi le sacaban los ojos (literalmente)  
-quiero conoser a su lider- dijo luna muy emosionada -nuestro, lider?- dijieron todos -si, acaso hay un problema?- dijo spike con tal de aseres quedar mal -este... no para nada, solamente que... no nada... olvidenlo, nosotros le ablaremos-  
spike pensaba que abia algo mal, pero, penso un poco mientras que los otros ablaban sobre su lider, -ellos ocultan algo, pero no se que es- pensaba spike -entonses por que dise que hay un problema?- -acaso nos estan mintiendo?- sacaba unas preguntas sin sentido, ya que el nunca tubo una buena pinta de ellos, no desde que llegaron -SPIKE, toma nota- dijo luna -este, si princesa- lo saco de su transe de preguntas -este tratado de paz, afirma que les daremos las piedras que buscan- la princesa penso un poco antes de ablar, -tengo que medir bien las palabras que se escriban pueden ser piratas, y los piratas siempre cumplen EXACTAMENTE lo que les disen- pensaba la princesa -emm, donde me quede?- pregunto la princesa luna -en que les daremos las piedras que buscan- respondio spike -oo si, les daremos las piedras que buscan, si nos ayudan en esta guerra, les daremos las piedras asta que este exactamente complacida con su trabajo, si ellos rechazan este tratado de paz, por lo menos no nos vengan a atacar y nos declaren la guerra, solamente queremos su alianza-  
y asi siguio la princesa asta terminar el tratado, se los dio al sargento y les dijo, -regresen sanos y salvos con la firma-  
el sargento ablo por su comunicador y aviso que podian salir de ese universo y que copiaran los datos en donde estaba su ubicasion actual, sin nada mas que decir solamente se despidieron de luna y abandonaron el lugar con un rayo (esos cuando salen los perros en black ops) y aparecieron en la CIUP donde estaba tradiken esperandolos -que bueno que encontraron esas piedras, muchos de mis hombres buscaron en todo el planeta, unos en planetas deciertos y otros en planetes bastante hermosos pero... nada aunque encontraron pisas similares, no son las que buscamos, aunque valen un poco, pero no tanto como el prometium, AHORA, mandaremos solamente el ejercito 1 -el ejercito uno se or?- pregunto el sargento -seep, el ejercito 1, es donde hay novatos, asi se ense aran- dijo tradiken -pero, que hay de nosotros? nos tienen confianza en nosotros- dijo el novato -sii eso se nota, a ustedes tambien los embiaremos, para que vigilen el movimiento de tropas, ustedes seran los encargados, ya que el regimiento numero 1 hay pocos generales, ellos les ayudaran en las estrategias- dijo el lider -por cierto tradiken- interrumpio el sargento -la princesa luna quiere ablar con usted-  
-con migo?- dijo el lider -sip, quiere conoserlo- respondio el sargento -ooo, bueno, pues, estem, no se si este listo en conocer a una alicornio- dijo muy seguro el lider -jefe? usted tambien tiene corazon verdad?- pregunto el sargento chocaba sus dedos indices como si estubiera jugando con ellos como lo ase una caricatura -este, yo, pues, em,- dijo un tanto nervioso -ABLENLE AL REGIMIENTO 1- cambiando el tema grito -O LO ASEN USTEDES O YO LO AGO Y LOS METERE EN UN CALDERO HIRVIENDO SIN SALIDA CON UNA MUERTE LENTA- gritaba el lider mientras que el grupo fue a ablarle al regimiento 1 -usted si tiene corazon verdad?- pregunto el cientifico mientras recalibraba la maquina -QUE MIRAS TU?- grito el lider -PON ESE MAPA Y RECALIBRA BIEN ESA MAQUINA O TU SERAS EL QUE SE BA E EN ACIDO- grito otravez y el cientifico se espanto y siguio asiendo su trabajo -que no tengo corazon? jajajaja ufff, me encanta ver my little pony- pensaba el lider con una cara de satisfaccion, agarro una botella de vodka, unos cigarrilos, una cubeta y se sento a esperarlos -alfin conosere ala princesa luna y a equestria, alas ponis etc- pensaba el muy sentimentalista lider vio como estaba amanesiendo todo muy tranquilo, las nuves se miraban y el cielo se miraba muy hermoso, se levanto de la cubeta y se fue al patio a acostarse y ver las nubes pasar mientras seguia fumando y tomando vodka -creo que esto es el comienzo, de una nueva aventura- dijo en voz muy baja para que nadie lo escuchara

FIN, descuida hay viene la parte 2


	2. Chapter 2 francotiradores al ataque

era un dia tranquilo, y tradiken estaba acostado con su vodka y sus cigarros pensando en que le esperaba al pasar a un mundo magico dominado por la amistad y la armonia y un poco de locura (quien no se acuerda de pinkamena? o cuando twilight se volvio una pedobear?) tradiken estaba muy profundisado en sus pensamientos que no le importaba nada mas que el mismo, cuando el grupo de 11 asesinos se aserco a el -se or?- dijo ricon, tratando de despertarlo de su reposo de pensamientos -sii perdonen, estaba muy adentrado en mis pensamientos- se levanto con su botella de vodka y su cigarro y apunto ala garp -lleven a todo el regimiento 1 al garage- dijo -si se or- dijo el sargento, puso la mitad del regimiento 1 y los llevaron alas afueras de canterlot, les dieron ordenes de no hacer nada asta que el grupo encargado a ese regimiento aparesiera, asta que aparecio el grupo de asesinos y tradiken tambien, entraron todos como si nada, ya que luna los estaba esperando en la entrada del castillo, todo el ejercito lleno la calle principal y esperaron ordenes, los 12 asesinos (contando a tradiken) entraron con la princesa luna -esperen aqui- dijo tradiken con tal de llevar un acuerdo amistoso con la princesa y tratar de conocerla un poco mejor llegaron asta el salon donde estaban los 4 generales -princesa- decia mientras usmeaba y urgaba algunos libros -luna- interrumpio -bueno, "princesa luna" tengo a mis hombres aqui, quiero ver ese. "libro" que tiene usted, donde esta la piedra que buscamos-  
la princesa luna saco el libro de donde estaba y se lo ense o -aqui esta- dijo -vaya, no solamente tienes la piedra prometium- dijo mientras veia las inumerables piedras que se veian en la tabla -tienes prometium, endurium, terbium, prometid,  
duranium, promerium, palladium, xenomita y uridium- dijo totalmente impactado y le dio un ataque al corazon pero no iso ningun gesto (puesto a que lo unico que lo puede matar es una daga echizada o la vejez misma) -donde firmo?- dijo mientras estaba totalmente echizado por lo que veia -entonses no le dieron el tratado de paz- dijo luna -TRATADO DE PAZ?- pregunto tradiken -si, le embie uno con sus hombres-  
-ohh eske yo los intimido abeses para que agan lo que aga cuando quiera y cuando se les manda, en fin es una forma de mandar y me a funsionado- agarro el comunicador y le ablo al sargento para que le llevara el tratado de paz -entonses princesa luna, CUANTOS A OS TIENE?- pregunto tradiken un poco interesado -ehhh bueno, la verdad no se- dijo la princesa -bueno y por que no sabes? o no quieres decirme?- dijo tradiken -lo que pasa es que, te contare una historia, ven aca y sientate- un poco ondeado tradiken asepto y luna agarro el libro que lee twilight en el primer capitulo y le cuenta la historia -y es por eso que no se cuantos a os tengo- dijo la princesa luna -hmmm, pues digamos que tienes 15 pero sumando 1.000 a os entonses tendrias 1.015 a os, que te parese?-  
-bueno- dijo la princesa encojiendo los brazos como que "ya que" -y tu cuantos a os tienes?- pregunto luna -bueno, yo tengo 23 a os- dijo tradiken -hmmm, que interesante- dijo la princesa luna asta que entro el novato trallendo el tratado de paz -vaya alfin llegas- dise tradiken -perdon- se disculpaba el novato -pero aqui esta muy grande y me perdi-  
-da igual dame eso- dijo tradiken mientras lo agarraba y lo leia detenidamente -que te parese si nosotros recolectamos todas esas piedras y nos la repartimos ala mitad-  
desia tradiken con tal de llegar a un acuerdo -me parese perfecto- cerraron el trato con un *BROHOOF*  
-entonses firmo y movere mis unidades asia el sur para agarrar esas piedras y poder traer mas ejercito, aunque no creo que lo necesitemos del todo- desia muy seguro el lider

cerraron el trato y caminaron luna y tradiken mientras que el novato se iva con el grupo para reagrupar el ejercito y alientarlos con un gran discurso despues de todo tenian mucho que decir y mucho que organisar

*mientras tanto con luna y tradiken*

ellos veian un hermoso atardeser mientras que tradiken miraba a la princesa luna -oye, tu puedes morir?- pregunto tradiken -pues, obio si, por que la pregunta?-  
-pues, lo que pasa es que yo no puedo morir-  
-por que no?- pregunto luna -bueno, mira, me toca contarte una historia, ase 8 a os cuando yo tenia 15 a os vivia en una ciudad llamada reynosa, hay el trafico y narcotrafico era inminente, abia ataques, balaceras y explociones de granadas que detonaban no muy seguidamente, busque en,- se detubo para pensar que palabra decir -busque en libros algo que me ayudara, asta que encontre un libro llamado "LAS CLAVICULAS DE SAOLOMON" hay encontre algunos conjuros y echizos que me servirian, y me encontre uno que era para ser invulnerable alas balas, cuchillos nisiquiera las caidas me asian da o, ise el ritual para poder aser ese conjuro, tube que usar una daga como esta- saco una daga que parecia ser puntiaguda con un cordonsito en la empu adura -con esto soy invulnerable a esas cosas, nada me ase da o, solamente la muerte y esta daga- saco otra daga, pero era un poco menos puntiaguda pero estaba bien afilada -no quisiera decirte para que la uso, pero no te lo dire- luna solamente se reia -cuentame mas- dijo muy interesada la princesa -bueno, entonses, te contare la primera vez que mate a alguien, estaba en mi casa cuando entraron unos armados encapuchados, agarre mi daga y me la puse en el cuello y agarre una mascara, que es la que uso ahorita, agarre un cuchillo y oculte mi daga adentro de mi camisa, sali a ver y tenian a mi madre apuntandole en la cabeza,  
me vieron y llego un encapuchado, que me apunto en la cabeza con una pistola, saque mi cuchillo y le encaje en el brazo, le di la vuelta, agarre la pistola y apunte ala cabeza del encapuchado que estaba apuntando a mi madre, le dispare y luego al otro le di en el pecho, le trone la cabeza al que tenia agarrado y fui por el otro cuando el tipo me dijo que lo perdonara, ise mas lenta su muerte, lo agarre arrastrandolo al patio, paso una multitud que solamente me miraba, agarre mi cuchillo y se lo encaje en el estomago, pero tenia un chaleco, se lo abri y le encaje bien el cuchillo en el estomago, en ese momento me senti un poco sucio, pero fue lo mejor que ise, por el bien, llegaron 2 camionetas y solamente corri y cuando los perdi de vista me escondi y desde hay empezo mis dias de asesino, asesinaba y reclutaba jente pobre que queria justicia, mataba alos que que eran narcos o policias corruptos, te contaria mas pero, creo que es hora de seguir con esta guerra- cambio de tema el lider de los asesinos -si tienes, razon, y aun me tienes mucho que decir- le decia mientras caminaba asia las compuertas, veia como su ejercito iva caminando asta que se escucharon los truenos de ca ones y caian, demasiado cercas de el ejercito, todos se dispersaban y al ver esto tradiken agarro un cuchillo que siempre cargaba y se subio ala barandilla *YA QUE ESTABAN EN LAS MURALLAS DE CANTERLOT*  
-VAMOS NI AS MUEVANSE- dio grito de batalla el lider -NO ES HORA DE RENDIRNOS, ATAQUEN!- gritaba el lider de los asesinos ya solamente se escuchaban ca onasos y los asesinos un poco dispersos se reagruparon en grupos y se escondian en los ollos que dejaban los ca ones que caian -donde estan los francotiradores?- preguntaba mientras ablaba por el comunicador -aqui estamos se or pero, no vemos ningun grifo o algo, nisiquiera los ca ones- decia un francotirador novato -diablos- se dijo asi mismo -sigan buscando- dijo tradiken -entonses, asi manejas a tu ejercito?- pregunto luna -si, no te gusta?- dijo tradiken -es muy unico, tu ejercito es muy diciplinado y listo para actuar- dijo luna -lo se, y no as visto nada- dijo tradiken con cara de confianza

*mientras tanto con los francotiradores*

-donde mierda estaran esos bastardos?- dijo el francotirador novato llamado robert -no te preocupes novato, ya los encontraremos y les daremos una bala donde no les llege el sol- respondio el capitan rouch, el que le ense aba a el novato

mientras buscaban a los artilleros, solamente encontraron uno

-capitan ya lo encontre- dijo el novato -donde?- pregunto el capitan -venga aca con sus binoculares y digame la altitud y la longitud- dijo el novato -esperame, apunta ala cabeza de el grifo, ahora apunta 2 pulgadas ala isquierda, y media pulgada asia arriba la longitud es media milla-  
-entendido- dijo el novato -recuerda no asercarte al lente, te podrias lastimar un ojo- dijo el capitan con tal de que no se lastimara,  
el novato retrocedio un poco para no recibir un golpe con el impacto del disparo, entonses disparo y salio la bala, solamente vio que le dio en la garganta del grifo y no podia respirar, salio otro a aucciliarlo y apunto al mismo lugar, pero le dio a ese en la espina dorsal, matandolo inmediatamente, entonses salieron mas y mas grifos -capitan- dijo un poco asustado el novato -tome- le dio el rifle de precision SRS99C-S2 AMB (el de halo 2) entonses el sargento disparo la ultima bala que tenia el cartucho y le dio a un grifo mientras se levantaba en los cielos y daba la se al de guerra, cuando los demas grifos vieron esto solamente se atontaron -agarra ese BR55HB SR (el BR de halo 2)- entonses lo agarro y empezo a dispararle desde lejos a los grifos, muy apenas les daba a algunos, se escuchaban los disparos de francotirador y las rafagas de 3 por el BR se escuchaban por casi todo canterlot, los guardias se quedaban un poco atontados por escuchar algo fuerte, mas fuerte como los ca ones y los gritos de guerra de los grifos, muchos grifos se retiraron sin voltear asia atras, pues era algo nuevo que ellos nunca abian visto.  
-asi se ase novato los auyentamos CHOCALA- *ese sonido que se escucha cuando la chocas con alguien (no un brohoof)*  
-vaya capitan, por que se abran retirado?-  
-bueno, matamos a su superior, y en la guerra, en los ejercitos, si matas al superior, a los superiores, los demas no sabran que decir o que aser, y el que de primero la retirada, todos los siguen, reglas de guerra- dijo el capitan muy seguro de lo que decia, ya que abia ganado muchas batallas derribando al superior con una bala en la cabeza -bien, no cantemos victoria, apenas es el inicio de una guerra-  
-eso lo se novato, aun hay mucho por que pasar, para terminar esta guerra- miraba asia arriba, alas nubes, apenas estaba asiendose medio dia y todavia nevaba -que nuestro diosito nos acompa e patron- se aserco el novato asia el capitan y le toco el hombro mientras miraba asia arriba y lo desia con un asento muy mexicano -dime eres de mexico verdad?- pregunto el capitan -si, y usted?-  
-yo soy de ecuador-  
-bien, demos el informe al capitan, no queremos que nos pase lo de la ultima vez no es asi?-  
agarrandose el cuello -aun me duele- dijo el capitan

*mientras tanto con luna y tradiken*  
caminaban asia el teatro, para platicar un poco mas sobre como estubo sus francotiradores y otras cosas de guerra, cuando entraron al teatro se escuchaba una dulce sinfonia de 2 chellos, entro tradiken corriendo para escuchar mucho mejor esa sinfonia, era sin duda una pony de tierra color gris, crin y cola ambas negras y otro pony de color amarillo patito, color de crin azul con toques violetas al igual que la cola, era sin duda unos ponis con gran talento, el lider nunca abia escuchado algo asi, se sento en una de las bancas asta en mero enfrente, parecia que la avia escuchado alguna vez, antes, entonses recordo que la escucho cuando tenia 5 a os, sus hermanos tocaban el chelo exactamente alas 10 de la noche para que el se durmiera -traiganme algo de vodka- dijo tradiken pidiendo el vodka a un mesero, cuando se lo trajieron le dio un sorbo pero era la primera vez ke le supo amargo, no lo queria y era la primera vez, solamente lo dejo en el piso y sigio escuchando esa sinfonia de esos 2 chellistas, la princesa se sento a un lado de el y le pregunto -no son buenas?- dijo luna -es hermosisimo- dijo tradiken sin apartar la vista de lo que se escuchaba, sin duda le ponian mucha pasion a lo que tocaban, era sinseramente hermoso, cuando terminaron les isieron una reverencia y se fueron -ESPEREN, quiero que toquen otra, porfavor- dijo tradiken para que tocaran algo mejor las 2 ponis solamente se quedaron y sigieron tocando y tradiken solamente se quedaba impactado, cuando terminaron su segunda cancion tradiken les dio una bolsa grande y gorda de monedas de oro,  
-por que nos regala esto se or?- pregunto la poni de color gris -bueno, como se que a los musicos no les pagan casi nada, ademas de que estan en crisis y por que son las unicas que me an echo ver un poquito mas bonito el mundo, por eso les doy esta bolsa, ahora sean felices con la bolsa, no se lo gasten muy rapido, por cierto como se llaman?- pregunto tradiken -yo me llamo octavia- dijo la poni de color gris -y yo rakel- dijo la pony color amarillo -bueno, se pueden retirar- dijo tradiken, asi se retiraron las 2 ponys, cuando luna y tradiken salieron, era de noche, su grupo abia echo un buen trabajo en guiarlos -se or, responda- desia el sargento por el transmitor -si adelante- respondia tradiken -bueno, solamente queria decirle que alsaremos las campa as en un pueblito llamado, PONYVILLA,- -pony ville imbecil- se escuchaba un golpe mientras lo corregia el novato -hay ya se, hey por que me pegas- -bueno, YA VOY RICON!- se escuchaban pasos de que se alejaba -maldito novato- decia el sargento -jefe, ya casi llegamos a las minas, ala ma ana usaremos el elemento sorpresa para atacar, prrrr *sonido que asen cuando ase frio* ase mucho frio, nos instalaremos en unas casas abandonadas y demas, bueno solamente queriamos abisarle que quedaron 2 heridos, pero lo mas seguro es que ma ana en la ma ana se puedan mover-  
-entiendo, yo los alcanzare ma ana entendido?-  
-entendido, HEY NOVATO VEN AKA- fin de la trasmicion -bueno luna- dijo tradiken un poco nervioso -ya es de noche, creo que deveriamos dormir no crees?- dijo algo nervioso tradiken pero no se notava mucho -tienes razon, este, nunca pregunte por tu nombre jeje- dijo luna -bueno, me llamo tradiken- dijo tradiken -tradiken, buen nombre, entonses, tradiken, vamonos al castillo, se que dormiras como rey-

asi se dirijieron asia el castillo donde estaba luna y se quedaron dormidos en su habitacion, ella en su cama y el en la cama de la princesa celestia, en la madrugada se levanto la princesa luna y levanto a tradiken -que quieres luna- miro su reloj -apenas son la 1:24AM que quieres-  
-nada, esque tube una pesadilla- dijo luna -una pesadilla?- pregunto tradiken -si, se trata de mi hermana- luna se sento en su cama y le conto lo que so o -so e que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, como cuando me desterraron 1000 a os, aun lo recuerdo, pero esta vez estaba luna, ensangrentada y con su pelo un poco gris, ella estaba sufriendo tradiken- empezo a llorar -oye, oye, tranquila- la abrazo para tranquilizarla -pero esque lo peor es que me estaba pidiendo ayuda *llanto* no podia, me hele en ese momento- dijo luna un poco triste y con lagrimas en las mejillas -mira, hay que ganar esta guerra, pero eso sera ma ana, ahorita tenemos que dormir, ma ana te prometo que todo cambiara- le desia mientras le quitaba las lagrimas y la acostaba -duerme con migo si quieres- dijo tradiken -no te molesta?- pregunto luna -vamos, solamente duermete- tapandose y quedado dormido con la cara arriba luna le dio un beso en la frente -duerme bien, mi valiente heroe- dijo luna mientras se acomodaba para dormirse, tradiken se agarro la frente y se quito la mascara y la puso en el buro que tenia aun lado, se tapo asta la cabeza y se durmio, tenia tanta confianza en luna que podria decirle algo muy oculto que tenia que sacar y no le diria a nadie -que hermosa es y tierna- dijo en voz baja para que no la escuchara -dijiste algo?- pregunt luna -estee... no nada, solamente duermete- dijo tradiken -me acaba de decir hermosa y tierna?- se pregunto asi misma en la cabeza -claro que si, jeje es un gran heroe- dijo en su mente

AQUI LA PARTE 2 pronto la parte 3 


	3. Chapter 3 el fin? NO solo el inicio

era de ma ana, los dias ivan normalmente, ya nadie levantaba el sol o la luna, la guerra y los elementos de la armonia se perdieron y tambien luna en una inmensa oscuridad, tradiken se levanto, se puso su mascara, sus bata blanca, sus botas, todas sus armas revolveres que al pasar la mano se asian invisibles, sus confiables hojas ocultas o mejor dicho cuchillos ocultos entre sus antebrasos, su cuchillo cuando mato la primera vez, hachas ligeras que se podian aventar (tomahowks o como se escriba esa cosa) y un cuchillo de carnisero, todo muy afilado, balas te titanio, muy pesadas la verdad y su fiel reloj (tiene cosas ocultas, en el futuro les dire todo los accesorios que tiene ese reloj) bajo del castillo y se quedo en la calle principal, pidio un warthog (ya saben ese carro de halo) y espero a que lo trajieran asta que en efectivo aparesio enfrente (con el tipico rayo)  
-reportense- dijo tradiken para conocerlos -yo soy sergey regimiento 20 numero 200 se orr- con asento ruso dijo el asesino, el estaba de de coopiloto -y yo soy mijail del mismo regimiento numero 201 - dijo el otro asesino con asento ruso tambien -y juntos somos los hermanos aleksandr- dijieron ambos -perfecto, eso quiere decir que yo voy a conducir, no perdamos tiempo, nuestro regimiento nos esta esperando- dijo tradiken mientras se subia y se iva por toda la calle principal cuando llegaron ala puerta principal la abrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron los guardias encargados y salieron lo mas rapido que podian nuestros heroes no paso mas de 5 minutos antes de llegar al pueblito de ponyville, y pidieron indicasiones ya que se abian perdido (pero que imbeciles ) entonses se dirijieron alas minas mas grandes de toda equestria y se escucharon algunas rafagas de br y los balasos de SRS (la franco y el rifle de halo 2) entonses vieron como estaban 2 francotiradores que estaban en un arbol muy escondidos con ramas -SOLDADOS!- les grito para que le escucharan -mande jefe- bajo el novato con su BR -donde esta el mi grupo?- pregunto tradiken -bueno... estan en la batalla- dijo un poco nervioso el novato -SUBE ARRIBA Y SIGUE DISPARANDO- le grito al novato lo cual reacciono muy rapido

sergey le disparaba a unos grifos que trataban de asercarse el tenia una MA5C (el rifle de batalla de halo 3) y su hermano mijail les disparaba rafagas de 3 a los grifos que caian en picada (para no gastarse la munision muy rapido, ya que la ivan a nesesitar mucho)  
-jefe no lo quiero apresurar- desia sergey mientras seguia disparando -pero es hora de irnos- tradiken se subio y empezo a arrancar y entrar ala batalla, veia muchos grifos y asesinos de su regimiento muertos en el piso, pero el seguia manejando, asta que un grifo se detubo de frente y lo agarro y los solto asiendolos volar por los cielos mijail se fue a casi 3 metros de hay y casi le cae ensima el warthog tradiken y sergey estaban hay adentro y el warthog estaba volteado -hey sergey, levantate ay que pelear- le desia tradiken al asesino -HEY QUE TE LEVANTES- grito y lo agitaba aver si reaccionaba pero nada, le toco uno de sus puntos vitales y no sentia nada, le toco el corazon pero muy apenas se movia -MIERDA! MIJAIL LEVANTATE!- le grito a mijail aver si se movia tradiken quito los cinturones de seguridad a el y a sergey y lo arrastro asta afuera del warthog mijail se asercaba un poco aturdido entonses se le aparecio enfrente el grifo con una espada apenas iva a atacar cuando grito y callo, mijail vio el por que callo era tradiken que lo acuchillo por la nuca -vamos muevete- tradiken agarro a mijail y lo dejo sercas de su hermano sergey -cuidalo- dijo tradiken mientras se subia al warthog tumbado y empezo a gritar muy fuerte (estilo como el comienzo de la cancion bat country) con su cuchillo y su otro cuchillo pero de carnicero y bajo a matar a grifos, mataba a uno y gritaba mucho mas fuerte los demas asesinos viero que era el y se emocionaron y empezaron a gritar algunos (asesinos llamados gritadores estos se dedican a gritar para intimidar en una batalla)  
empezo la masacre y ya no caian ningun asesino, solamente se veian como caian los grifos, tradiken solamente acuchillava, les torcia el cuello o simplemente les quitaba una extremidad (dedo, pie, brazo, pierna, ala, cola inclusibe la cabeza) asta que termino la batalla reunio al ejercito en la mina -GANAMOS?- grito tradiken con la cabeza de un grifo muerto, todos gritaron victoriosos y empezaron a saquear piedras y pedir muchos pelicans (naves de halo) y todos cantaban una cancion de piratas (yohoo yohoo pirata quiero ser) mientras saqueaban muy triunfantes, asta que encontraron a unos ponys que fueron llevados a un bunker por parte de los grifos, tradiken los vio y les quito las esposas y los llevo a unos pelicans eran 100 pelicans asi que necesitaban 5 pelicans, ya que cabian 20 personas hay tradiken veia como subia uno por uno, los veia y trataba de buscar un poni en especial pero no lo encontro asta al mero ultimo, era un unicornio de crin y cola azul fuerte con azul celeste, blanco con una cutie mark de una corchea, solamente la veia pero no podia aser nada -llevenlos a canterlot- llamo por el comunicador a los 5 pelicans se aserco el novato y dijo -se or esta bien? lo veo un poco... confundido- preguntaba el novato -no es nada, solamente, VUELVE A TU TRABAJO- le grito al novato y el novato reacciono rapido y seguia saqueando piedras preciosas veian una gran variedad eran prometium, endurium, terbium, prometid, duranium, promerium, palladium, xenomita y uridium, era sin duda se avian vuelto RICOS tomaron el 50% de las piedras para la princesa luna los asesinos tomaron un 25% y el gobierno de la ONI y las otras organisaciones futuristas que protegen alpha centauri y la tierra la verdad eran muchas piedras asi que tradiken agarro un pelican y salio asia canterlot junto a su grupo de 11 asesinos, fueron a visitar ala princesa luna para ver el mapa y dejar a los generales hay (ya que abian asistido en la batalla) tradiken vio que adelante de su pelican ivan los 5 pelicans de prisioneros ponis incluso hay estaba una poni muy especial que queria ver.

llegaron a canterlot, se estaba recuperando despues de la ultima "batalla" que ubo, no fue gran cosa, los francotiradores los alejaron.  
-se or esperamos ordenes- ablaba el comunicador de tradiken -esperen hay, ya les mandaremos a un general a cada uno, se dispersaran por regimiento, por cierto identificate-  
-soy el comandante rogers numero 14, seguimos esperando ordenes-  
-sigan esperando, ay mantenganse y dame un reporte de las bajas, por cierto, llevaremos un pelican para llevar a los generales asignados para cada grupo, quiero que los francotiradores rouch y robert, avisenles que los necesitamos aca-  
-entendido- dijo el comandante -perfecto- decia mientras terminaba la comunicacion -estamos listos generales?- pregunto tradiken -SE OR, NACIMOS LISTOS PARA LA MUERTE- dijieron los 4 generales que estaban reunidos

caminaron asta el castillo de canterlot en el cuarto donde estaban todos los generales reunidos -llegamos- decia tradiken mientras caminaba ala puerta -tradiken, que bueno verte, ganaron?- pregunto luna tradiken pidio unas bolsas que tenian los del grupo de asesinos y las dejaron -eso responde tu pregunta?-  
-o por celestia- dijieron los 4 generales y la princesa luna al ver 10 bolsas de piedras brillantes, pesadas y muy bien pulidas -esto es nuestro- pregunto la princesa luna tradiken movio su cabeza en forma de afirmacion -bien sera mejor acomodar nuestro ejercito- dijo tradiken mientras miraba la mesa con el mapa y todas las planeasiones

-cuales son las partes dominadas por los grifos?- pregunto tradiken -bueno, las partes que son dominadas por los grifos son turequine, esta parte celeste donde solamente esta el camino asia maryquesh y parte de trottingham, lo demas es nuestro, ooo se me olvida, hoofington tambien es parte de los grifos -entonses, el general zoaying llevara el regimiento 1 asia hoofington atras de ellos estara el fiel general angel con su regimiento 2 entonses, el general martinez llevara su regimiento 3 al punto del decierto, esa parte morado no muy fuerte, y el general nikolai llevara,  
tu llevaras tu regimiento numero 4 asia turequine, mientras que el regimiento 5 se quedara con migo, que la fuerza los acompa e generales-  
todos los generales pusieron sus manos y, pesu as en la mesa para luego terminar con un -?POR EQUESTRIA?- los generales agarraron sus regimientos y se los llevaron asia sus lugares designados, tradiken, luna y el grupo de asesinos salieron asia lo que era la vista de todo canterlot -vaya, su ejercito esta muy confiado- dijo luna -no somos confiados, solamente mostramos lo que tenemos- dijo tradiken muy emotivo -veras que ma ana en la ma ana terminaremos la guerra- dijo bastante energetico tradiken mientras veian como los ejercitos marchaban mientras cantaban una cancion que les ense aban los asesinos

LA GUERRA TRAEMOS, NOSOTROS NOS ARMAREMOS VERAS QUE PODREMOS, NOSOTROS LOS DETENDREMOS,  
REGIMIENTO 1, SI PODEMOS NOVATOS NO SEREMOS?  
-como dise- dijo un asesino entre el regimiento REGIMIENTO 1, SI PODEMOS! NOVATOS NO SEREMOS?

se escuchaba como cantaban los muy energeticos los asesinos -quiere un cafe? se mira exausto- dijo luna -cafe? claro que me encantaria- dijo tradiken mientras caminaban asia el comedor real -y ahora que aremos?- pregunto el novato -no te preocupes novato, mientras no agamos nada podemos flojear por hay- dijo ricon -CALLATE QUIERES QUE NOS DIGAN QUE VAYAMOS CON UNO DE ESOS EJERCITOS?- dijo el sargento con tal de callarlos -ahora, salgamos de aqui y vayamonos a un bar para tomar algo- invitando a su grupo dijo el sargento -CLARO- todos los del grupo dijieron y se fueron al bar mas cercano a pasar un buen rato 


	4. Chapter 4 El diario de un asesino

EL DIARIO DE UN ASESINO.  
(esta parte no tiene mucho que ver con lo ya puesto, pero bueno aqui esta, POR CIERTO LAMENTO POR AVER TARDADO)

diario del teniente coronel carlos alias el "cochiloco"  
*dia 29 de agosto de 2020*  
hoy, recien me nombraron teniente coronel del ejercito mas diciplinado, la 115, nunca crei ser parte de este ejercito, es lo mas grande que e visto, todos los soldados hacen relajo pero cumplen con su funcion, apenas hoy solamente llege y me dieron el asenso con este diario, me dijieron que anotara todo lo que pudiese en este diario puede parecer estupido, pero lo veo y no puedo creerlo, me dijieron que me podia tomar el dia libre, lo cual para mi es bastante bueno, ojala mis padres estubieran aqui para verme lo feliz que estoy, pero miro los recuadros y me digo ami mismo, MALDITOS ZETAS Y SUS MALDITAS ARMAS, me jure ami mismo que iva a encontrar al que mato a mis padres, si era necesario lo mataria con mis propias manos, desgarrandolo en un cuarto oscuro jugando con sus intestinos y riendome de el con musica de suspenso y de miedo pero eso sera otro dia, mientras tanto me relajare y ma ana recibire al nuevo equipo al que me asignaron y al regimiento que me asignaron, ES LO MEJOR, MI PROPIO EQUIPO DE LA 115, el equipo que tenia antes, cuando era capitan no me asian caso y preferian jugar y matar por hay a uno que otro narco, ma ana me espera un gran dia, apenas son las 10:00PM y ma ana me tendre que levantar alas 5:00AM para llegar a tiempo al templo, vivo cercas del templo de asesinos, estoy a 40 minutos del templo, solamente me levanto, llevo 10 minutos maximo para arreglarme y 10 para comer, maximo, casi siempre llego alas 5:40 o 5:50 nunca e llegado tarde pero no quiero que sea la primera vez, e visto como otros eran rega ados por llegar por lo menos 1 minuto, y eran comandantes, estos eran rega ados por un general de alto rango, general 4 estrellas creo pero bueno eso es otra historia, sera mejor dormirme

*dia 30 de agosto de 2019*  
este dia estubo de lo mejor, vi a mi nuevo equipo, echaban relajo pero me asian caso, esto es lo mejor, empezamos con unos calentamientos y queria ver como eran ellos con cada arma, y la verdad algunos batallaban con el arco, asi que les tube que ense ar como era, aprendieron bastante rapido, eran buenos, no me lo esperaban, me dejaron el mejor equipo, ma ana buscare a ese zeta que mato a mis padres, aunque, antes de terminar con la hoja, dude sobre un tipo que me ablo con una voz peculiar, no se si ordenarle que me muestre quien es, pero cada vez que me dirijia la palabra, me ablaba o me preguntaba algo, pienso que es la voz de mi hermano peque o, PACO, no se la verdad ma ana les preguntare su nombre y les dare el dia libre para que me pueda encontrar a este hijo de perra, me abisaron que se avia escondido en una cantina llamada, EL MELENAS,  
esta no muy al sur de la ciudad, bastante lejos del templo la verdad, yo apenas vivo en el centro, un lugar muy habitado y muy rodeado de gente, asi que cada dia salgo lo mas rapido que puedo para no llamar la atencion y colarme entre casa y casa para llegar al templo, es lo que odio cuando me llaman al templo, pero es asi casi todos los dias, esto de ser asesino es un poco tedioso, pero si que te pagan bien, ademas de que cuando asesinas o matas a un narco, en su camioneta, o billetera tiene mucha lana, este mes hubo bastante movimiento, y no se sabe por que, pero no me preocupa, asta que no aya otra operacion "GUERRA" no me preocupa, esto de la operacion GUERRA se trata de que 5 gritadores griten como nunca en su vida, cortandose o metiendose un peque o cuchillo en la pierna, estomago o donde sea, para dar un grito desgarrador hubieron bastantes en el 2012 ya que en ese a o las elecciones fueron un fraude, habia ganado AMLO pero pagaron para que quedara EPN ese hijo de perra ya murio, tradiken dijo que el lo mato, iso un video y lo subio desde un ciber para no llamar atencion a la FBI, fue muy horrible, pero ya mexico esta progresando bastante, esto esta mejorando la verdad, desde que los asesinos aparecieron todo mejoro, simplemente que los asesinos no tocan tierra norte americana, si lo hacen nos encontrarian a todos y nos matarian de 1X1 pero bueno, ya sera mejor dormirme, son las 10:30AM jajaja creo que exagere escribiendo pero esto es bueno

*dia 31 de agosto de 2020*  
hoy me encontre al hijo de perra, ahorita son las 5:00PM de la tarde, alrato escribo que paso.

paso 1 hora asta que alfin murio, mi equipo lo encontro y me lo trajo a mis pies, lo puse en una mesa y juge con el, me acorde que en 2012 habia visto un video que se llamava, RAINBOW DASH READY TO DIE, o bueno algo asi, me lo recomendaron y yo lo vi y me dieron ganas de masacrar, aunque yo se que eran de unos ponies me encanto juge con el, primero le corte el pene y sus testiculos LENTAMENTE con un cuchillo para comer, el gritaba solamente, gritaba de dolor, se movia y me suplicaba a que me detubiese pero yo solamente me reia y deje el cuchillo a un lado, puse la cancion que se llamaba ready to die de andrew W K, y el solamente lloraba y me suplicaba, luchaba pero eso lo asia mas entretenido, mi equipo no quiso entrar ni ver que le hacia asi que solamente se quedaron en un callejon fumando y tomando algo alcoholico, pero bien escondidos, mientras yo jugaba con el, agarre el cuchillo de cocina, uno muy afilado y le corte el pene y los testiculos, recuerdo que salio un liquido cafesito y el se durmio, agarre un poco de adrenalina y se lo puse en el pecho para que no se durmiera, el solamente me suplicaba y me decia -PORFAVOR DETENTE, QUE TE ISE YO!- le dije -ME QUITASTE A ALGUIEN MUY CERCANO Y QUERIDO, ME LOS QUITASTES-  
me dijo -DE QUIEN ABLAS?- -PUES DE QUIEN CRES?- le desia -ME QUITASTE A MI MADRE Y A MI PADRE, TE ENCANTARIA VER COMO MATO A TU ESPOSA ENFRENTE DE TI-  
-NO LE AGAS NADA PORFAVOR DESQUITATE CON MIGO-  
-losiento, pero creo que esto no me va a quitar la sed de venganza que te tengo BASTARDO-  
-PORFAVOR NO LE AGAS NADA, NI A MI HIJITO, A NADIE PORFAVOR- me suplicaba -uuupsiii, creo que los veras morir hoy- prendi la luz ya que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro, hay estaba su hijita de 7 a os, su hijo de 14 a os y su esposa -HIJO DE PERRA, NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR NI UN PUTO PELO ME OISTE?-  
agarre ala ni a y le corte un pedasito de pelo -MIRA QUE TENEMOS AQUI, un pelo de una ni ita que sera torturada hoy JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-  
-DEJALA EN PAZ!-  
-los dejare en paz hasta que este satisfecho MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- me salio una risa muy macabra mientras que la familia luchaba por safarse no podian moverse, ellos estaban en una silla muy bien pegada al suelo, atados y con una benda en los ojos y musica en sus oidos, muy fuerte, para que no escucharan los gritos de su padre, ellos no podian hacer nada, entonses le corte un pelito a cada uno y lo puse en un mu eco voodoo, ise el ritual para el mu eco, ya despues de aver terminado, saque un alfiler y selo puse al voodoo de la esposa, ella gritaba bastante mientras que el zeta solamente desia -DEJALA!- yo solamente me reia, pensando en como moriria, me dije -YA SE, acaso este mu eco podra aguantar el fuego?- prendi una bela y puse el mu eco asta arribita de la vela, mientras la esposa solamente gritaba de dolor, al hijo le clave un alfiler en la cabeza y la hija, iva a morir igual que su madre, QUEMADA, cuando ellos murieron vi sus cadaberes, la esposa estaba toda rostisada, el hijo solamente le salia sangre de los ojos, nariz y orejas, y la hija tambien estaba rostisada -CONTINUEMOS- dije mientras agarraba un cuchillo de carnicero, muy alargado y afilado, solamente imite lo que iso pinkie pie con rainbow dash no es gran cosa, el solamente gritaba, pero queria terminar un poco mas original, el tenia sangre en casi todas partes, le puse alcohol para que le ardiera, EL DIO UN GRITO DESGARRADOR, luego le eche jugo limon para que gritara mucho mas, entonses me aburri y le clave el cuchillo en la cabeza para que sea una muerte muy rapida, cuando termine, ya iva para afuera con mi equipo, antes de apagar las luces mire asia atras y vi los cadaveres quemados y ensangrentados -E TERMINADO- me dije ami mismo con una sonrisa en mi rosto, apage las luces y sali con mi equipo, -MISION CUMPLIDA CHICOS, tomen un descanso- les dije para que alfin pudieran descansar, apenas eran las 8:00pm lleve mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, me diriji asia mi casa obiamente saltando de casa en casa y llege, asta ahora vengo anotando todo lo que ise, me han habisado que ma ana tengo que ir al templo OTRA VEZ, quiero saber para que me quieren.

*dia 1 de septiembre de 2020*  
hoy tradiken hablo a casi todos los asesinos de latioamerica, vimos como el nos decia que ivamos a buscar una piedra muy valiosa y especial llamada PROMETIUM, nos dijo como era, ES MAS, nos ense o cual era, estas casualmente se encuentran en el espacio, pero el el prometiumo dejo de producirse por que desaparecio misteriosamente me disen que ma ana en la ma ana tendremos que estar en la CIUP en el centro de investigacion de universos paralelos, YO NO CONOSIA ESTO ASTA AHORA, sera mejor dormir ma ana me espera un "gran dia" por que, bueno podre estar en otro universo paralelo, ESPERO QUE NO SEA UN UNIVERSO TODO RARO, no me gustaria ver cosas raras

*dia 2 de septiembre de 2020*  
bueno, creo que son las 1:00 sigo esperando, un sargento me pregunto que era esto, le dije que un diario y ahora me esta viendo como escribo, bueno pues estamos esperando creo que el sargento se alejo, si, se alejo y esta hablando con un novato, bueno creo que esperare un mmento.

paso unos 20 minutos, creo, antes de entrar y contemplar una gran maquina, llamada *LA GARP* me designaron otro equipo y nos teletransportamos, aparecimos en una monta a muy arriba, abise a tradiken donde estabamos, buscamos piedras en un radio de 1 kilometro, creo, no recuerdo bien, pero luego despues de una larga busqueda no encontramos nada, asi que nos llamaron que nos ivan a regresar, asi que regresamos y nos dijieron que nos esperaramos, mientras fuimos ala cafeteria y comimos, hay fue cuando pregunte por ellos, que como se metieron o que onda, todos fueron despojados de sus familias, los sacaron por que no hacian nada, escucharon sobre los ASESINOS y se unieron aunque el entrenamiento si que fue demasiado dificil me decian, terminaron exaustos, pero ahora miran los frutos de esto, dejare de escribir un rato, tengo que comer

ya hace 1 hora nos hablaron y nos dirigimos a *LA GARP* nos metieron y nos mandaron con los demas, eramos un ejercito, les pregunte, QUE PASA? un asesino solamente me dijo, no lo se, estamos en el "MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE MY LITTLE PONY" yo no le crei absolutamente nada pero vi unos pegasos y callo un ca on, salio tradiken gritandonos que usaramos los hoyos que dejaban los ca ones para escondernos, o que nos escondieramos detras de una roca, nosotros no podiamos asercarnos por que nos atacaban con flechas y lanzaban piedras y seguian callendo ca ones, no podia procesar esto todavia, pero solamente pude pensar ke estabamos en una guerra, apenas iva a salir cuando se escucho un fuerte sonido de una francotiradora, se me hace que era una "SRS99C" y luego se escucharon los disparos de un "BR" estas armas solamente las usa la UNSC, por que las tienen aqui? me preguntaba yo mismo eso sin respuesta, reaccione y me volvi a esconder, todos los asesinos estaban dispersos, por suerte ninguno muerto, asta que mas tarde el enemigo dio la retirada, y ya nos reagrupamos, nos dijieron para donde ir exactamente, y solamente seguimos sera mejor que anote despues, tengo mucho que pensar

llegamos a un pueblo llamado VILLA PONY o PONYVILLE no lo se, pero el punto es que esto es real, ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO DE PONYS y estamos ensusiandolo con nuestras sucias pisadas, el pueblo esta echo unas ruinas, pero no hay casi nadie, es mas, no hay nadie en este pueblito, hay nieve y es de noche, la noche aca es mucho mas hermosa que las de la tierra, en la tierra solamente escuchas los claxons de los carros, gente caminando y un estres total, bueno eso es en mi caso por que donde yo vivo ya que vivo en el centro de la ciudad, cada vez hay mas estres, cada dia hay estres, esto no me gusta, pero miro el lado bueno y hoy voy a dormir muy agusto

*dia 3 de septiembre de 2020*  
dormi muy agusto, fue la noche mas relajante de mi vida, todos nos levantamos muy agustos, vimos como se instalaban en el pueblo, nos dieron algo de cafe y un comandante nos dijo que fueramos al sur, asta encontrar unas monta as, que las subieramos y mataramos a cualquier enemigo que veamos, nos dijieron que el enemigo era una especie llamada grifos, entonses, ahora estoy marchando asia las monta as del sur, ase un frio de lo mas ogete, estoy casi seguro que tu no lo aguantarias

ubo una gran batalla en las monta as, ahora nos dirigimos asia ponyville para esperar ordenes, nos dijieron que nos ivan a asignar un general a cada regimiento, un comandante nos reagrupo por numero, yo soy el numero 320 supongo que me tocara con un buen regimiento, eso espero.

ahora nos asignaron a un general PERESOSO! le grite para que dejara de ser un olgasan, me agarro del cuello con una fuerza sobre humana y me tiro al piso y me dijo -parese que quieres morir-  
-noo como cree, pero por que no nos dise que hacer?-  
-pues por que todo ba a su tiempo- en ese momento me solto, se paro y ablo con los demas-si quieren que todo valla bien, todo tiene que ir relajado y todo a su tiempo-  
cuando escuche eso solamente me quede pensando.

desde lo susedido con el general ahora estamos marchando hacia "un decierto" pasamos sobre un bosque extra o, arboles con caras! ESO ES EXTRA O, ahora alzamos un campamento en una parte no muy lejos del bosque, ya era de noche y se volvia a ver una hermosa luna, MAS HERMOSA QUE LA QUE VEMOS EN MI PLANETA, sera mejor que me duerma falta muy poco para que se acabe esta guerra. 


	5. Chapter 5 la historia de luna y el fin?

EL DIARIO DE UN ASESINO.  
(esta parte no tiene mucho que ver con lo ya puesto, pero bueno aqui esta, POR CIERTO LAMENTO POR AVER TARDADO)

diario del teniente coronel carlos alias el "cochiloco"  
*dia 29 de agosto de 2020*  
hoy, recien me nombraron teniente coronel del ejercito mas diciplinado, la 115, nunca crei ser parte de este ejercito, es lo mas grande que e visto, todos los soldados hacen relajo pero cumplen con su funcion, apenas hoy solamente llege y me dieron el asenso con este diario, me dijieron que anotara todo lo que pudiese en este diario puede parecer estupido, pero lo veo y no puedo creerlo, me dijieron que me podia tomar el dia libre, lo cual para mi es bastante bueno, ojala mis padres estubieran aqui para verme lo feliz que estoy, pero miro los recuadros y me digo ami mismo, MALDITOS ZETAS Y SUS MALDITAS ARMAS, me jure ami mismo que iva a encontrar al que mato a mis padres, si era necesario lo mataria con mis propias manos, desgarrandolo en un cuarto oscuro jugando con sus intestinos y riendome de el con musica de suspenso y de miedo pero eso sera otro dia, mientras tanto me relajare y ma ana recibire al nuevo equipo al que me asignaron y al regimiento que me asignaron, ES LO MEJOR, MI PROPIO EQUIPO DE LA 115, el equipo que tenia antes, cuando era capitan no me asian caso y preferian jugar y matar por hay a uno que otro narco, ma ana me espera un gran dia, apenas son las 10:00PM y ma ana me tendre que levantar alas 5:00AM para llegar a tiempo al templo, vivo cercas del templo de asesinos, estoy a 40 minutos del templo, solamente me levanto, llevo 10 minutos maximo para arreglarme y 10 para comer, maximo, casi siempre llego alas 5:40 o 5:50 nunca e llegado tarde pero no quiero que sea la primera vez, e visto como otros eran rega ados por llegar por lo menos 1 minuto, y eran comandantes, estos eran rega ados por un general de alto rango, general 4 estrellas creo pero bueno eso es otra historia, sera mejor dormirme

*dia 30 de agosto de 2019*  
este dia estubo de lo mejor, vi a mi nuevo equipo, echaban relajo pero me asian caso, esto es lo mejor, empezamos con unos calentamientos y queria ver como eran ellos con cada arma, y la verdad algunos batallaban con el arco, asi que les tube que ense ar como era, aprendieron bastante rapido, eran buenos, no me lo esperaban, me dejaron el mejor equipo, ma ana buscare a ese zeta que mato a mis padres, aunque, antes de terminar con la hoja, dude sobre un tipo que me ablo con una voz peculiar, no se si ordenarle que me muestre quien es, pero cada vez que me dirijia la palabra, me ablaba o me preguntaba algo, pienso que es la voz de mi hermano peque o, PACO, no se la verdad ma ana les preguntare su nombre y les dare el dia libre para que me pueda encontrar a este hijo de perra, me abisaron que se avia escondido en una cantina llamada, EL MELENAS,  
esta no muy al sur de la ciudad, bastante lejos del templo la verdad, yo apenas vivo en el centro, un lugar muy habitado y muy rodeado de gente, asi que cada dia salgo lo mas rapido que puedo para no llamar la atencion y colarme entre casa y casa para llegar al templo, es lo que odio cuando me llaman al templo, pero es asi casi todos los dias, esto de ser asesino es un poco tedioso, pero si que te pagan bien, ademas de que cuando asesinas o matas a un narco, en su camioneta, o billetera tiene mucha lana, este mes hubo bastante movimiento, y no se sabe por que, pero no me preocupa, asta que no aya otra operacion "GUERRA" no me preocupa, esto de la operacion GUERRA se trata de que 5 gritadores griten como nunca en su vida, cortandose o metiendose un peque o cuchillo en la pierna, estomago o donde sea, para dar un grito desgarrador hubieron bastantes en el 2012 ya que en ese a o las elecciones fueron un fraude, habia ganado AMLO pero pagaron para que quedara EPN ese hijo de perra ya murio, tradiken dijo que el lo mato, iso un video y lo subio desde un ciber para no llamar atencion a la FBI, fue muy horrible, pero ya mexico esta progresando bastante, esto esta mejorando la verdad, desde que los asesinos aparecieron todo mejoro, simplemente que los asesinos no tocan tierra norte americana, si lo hacen nos encontrarian a todos y nos matarian de 1X1 pero bueno, ya sera mejor dormirme, son las 10:30AM jajaja creo que exagere escribiendo pero esto es bueno

*dia 31 de agosto de 2020*  
hoy me encontre al hijo de perra, ahorita son las 5:00PM de la tarde, alrato escribo que paso.

paso 1 hora asta que alfin murio, mi equipo lo encontro y me lo trajo a mis pies, lo puse en una mesa y juge con el, me acorde que en 2012 habia visto un video que se llamava, RAINBOW DASH READY TO DIE, o bueno algo asi, me lo recomendaron y yo lo vi y me dieron ganas de masacrar, aunque yo se que eran de unos ponies me encanto juge con el, primero le corte el pene y sus testiculos LENTAMENTE con un cuchillo para comer, el gritaba solamente, gritaba de dolor, se movia y me suplicaba a que me detubiese pero yo solamente me reia y deje el cuchillo a un lado, puse la cancion que se llamaba ready to die de andrew W K, y el solamente lloraba y me suplicaba, luchaba pero eso lo asia mas entretenido, mi equipo no quiso entrar ni ver que le hacia asi que solamente se quedaron en un callejon fumando y tomando algo alcoholico, pero bien escondidos, mientras yo jugaba con el, agarre el cuchillo de cocina, uno muy afilado y le corte el pene y los testiculos, recuerdo que salio un liquido cafesito y el se durmio, agarre un poco de adrenalina y se lo puse en el pecho para que no se durmiera, el solamente me suplicaba y me decia -PORFAVOR DETENTE, QUE TE ISE YO!- le dije -ME QUITASTE A ALGUIEN MUY CERCANO Y QUERIDO, ME LOS QUITASTES-  
me dijo -DE QUIEN ABLAS?- -PUES DE QUIEN CRES?- le desia -ME QUITASTE A MI MADRE Y A MI PADRE, TE ENCANTARIA VER COMO MATO A TU ESPOSA ENFRENTE DE TI-  
-NO LE AGAS NADA PORFAVOR DESQUITATE CON MIGO-  
-losiento, pero creo que esto no me va a quitar la sed de venganza que te tengo BASTARDO-  
-PORFAVOR NO LE AGAS NADA, NI A MI HIJITO, A NADIE PORFAVOR- me suplicaba -uuupsiii, creo que los veras morir hoy- prendi la luz ya que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro, hay estaba su hijita de 7 a os, su hijo de 14 a os y su esposa -HIJO DE PERRA, NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR NI UN PUTO PELO ME OISTE?-  
agarre ala ni a y le corte un pedasito de pelo -MIRA QUE TENEMOS AQUI, un pelo de una ni ita que sera torturada hoy JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-  
-DEJALA EN PAZ!-  
-los dejare en paz hasta que este satisfecho MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- me salio una risa muy macabra mientras que la familia luchaba por safarse no podian moverse, ellos estaban en una silla muy bien pegada al suelo, atados y con una benda en los ojos y musica en sus oidos, muy fuerte, para que no escucharan los gritos de su padre, ellos no podian hacer nada, entonses le corte un pelito a cada uno y lo puse en un mu eco voodoo, ise el ritual para el mu eco, ya despues de aver terminado, saque un alfiler y selo puse al voodoo de la esposa, ella gritaba bastante mientras que el zeta solamente desia -DEJALA!- yo solamente me reia, pensando en como moriria, me dije -YA SE, acaso este mu eco podra aguantar el fuego?- prendi una bela y puse el mu eco asta arribita de la vela, mientras la esposa solamente gritaba de dolor, al hijo le clave un alfiler en la cabeza y la hija, iva a morir igual que su madre, QUEMADA, cuando ellos murieron vi sus cadaberes, la esposa estaba toda rostisada, el hijo solamente le salia sangre de los ojos, nariz y orejas, y la hija tambien estaba rostisada -CONTINUEMOS- dije mientras agarraba un cuchillo de carnicero, muy alargado y afilado, solamente imite lo que iso pinkie pie con rainbow dash no es gran cosa, el solamente gritaba, pero queria terminar un poco mas original, el tenia sangre en casi todas partes, le puse alcohol para que le ardiera, EL DIO UN GRITO DESGARRADOR, luego le eche jugo limon para que gritara mucho mas, entonses me aburri y le clave el cuchillo en la cabeza para que sea una muerte muy rapida, cuando termine, ya iva para afuera con mi equipo, antes de apagar las luces mire asia atras y vi los cadaveres quemados y ensangrentados -E TERMINADO- me dije ami mismo con una sonrisa en mi rosto, apage las luces y sali con mi equipo, -MISION CUMPLIDA CHICOS, tomen un descanso- les dije para que alfin pudieran descansar, apenas eran las 8:00pm lleve mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, me diriji asia mi casa obiamente saltando de casa en casa y llege, asta ahora vengo anotando todo lo que ise, me han habisado que ma ana tengo que ir al templo OTRA VEZ, quiero saber para que me quieren.

*dia 1 de septiembre de 2020*  
hoy tradiken hablo a casi todos los asesinos de latioamerica, vimos como el nos decia que ivamos a buscar una piedra muy valiosa y especial llamada PROMETIUM, nos dijo como era, ES MAS, nos ense o cual era, estas casualmente se encuentran en el espacio, pero el el prometiumo dejo de producirse por que desaparecio misteriosamente me disen que ma ana en la ma ana tendremos que estar en la CIUP en el centro de investigacion de universos paralelos, YO NO CONOSIA ESTO ASTA AHORA, sera mejor dormir ma ana me espera un "gran dia" por que, bueno podre estar en otro universo paralelo, ESPERO QUE NO SEA UN UNIVERSO TODO RARO, no me gustaria ver cosas raras

*dia 2 de septiembre de 2020*  
bueno, creo que son las 1:00 sigo esperando, un sargento me pregunto que era esto, le dije que un diario y ahora me esta viendo como escribo, bueno pues estamos esperando creo que el sargento se alejo, si, se alejo y esta hablando con un novato, bueno creo que esperare un mmento.

paso unos 20 minutos, creo, antes de entrar y contemplar una gran maquina, llamada *LA GARP* me designaron otro equipo y nos teletransportamos, aparecimos en una monta a muy arriba, abise a tradiken donde estabamos, buscamos piedras en un radio de 1 kilometro, creo, no recuerdo bien, pero luego despues de una larga busqueda no encontramos nada, asi que nos llamaron que nos ivan a regresar, asi que regresamos y nos dijieron que nos esperaramos, mientras fuimos ala cafeteria y comimos, hay fue cuando pregunte por ellos, que como se metieron o que onda, todos fueron despojados de sus familias, los sacaron por que no hacian nada, escucharon sobre los ASESINOS y se unieron aunque el entrenamiento si que fue demasiado dificil me decian, terminaron exaustos, pero ahora miran los frutos de esto, dejare de escribir un rato, tengo que comer

ya hace 1 hora nos hablaron y nos dirigimos a *LA GARP* nos metieron y nos mandaron con los demas, eramos un ejercito, les pregunte, QUE PASA? un asesino solamente me dijo, no lo se, estamos en el "MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE MY LITTLE PONY" yo no le crei absolutamente nada pero vi unos pegasos y callo un ca on, salio tradiken gritandonos que usaramos los hoyos que dejaban los ca ones para escondernos, o que nos escondieramos detras de una roca, nosotros no podiamos asercarnos por que nos atacaban con flechas y lanzaban piedras y seguian callendo ca ones, no podia procesar esto todavia, pero solamente pude pensar ke estabamos en una guerra, apenas iva a salir cuando se escucho un fuerte sonido de una francotiradora, se me hace que era una "SRS99C" y luego se escucharon los disparos de un "BR" estas armas solamente las usa la UNSC, por que las tienen aqui? me preguntaba yo mismo eso sin respuesta, reaccione y me volvi a esconder, todos los asesinos estaban dispersos, por suerte ninguno muerto, asta que mas tarde el enemigo dio la retirada, y ya nos reagrupamos, nos dijieron para donde ir exactamente, y solamente seguimos sera mejor que anote despues, tengo mucho que pensar

llegamos a un pueblo llamado VILLA PONY o PONYVILLE no lo se, pero el punto es que esto es real, ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO DE PONYS y estamos ensusiandolo con nuestras sucias pisadas, el pueblo esta echo unas ruinas, pero no hay casi nadie, es mas, no hay nadie en este pueblito, hay nieve y es de noche, la noche aca es mucho mas hermosa que las de la tierra, en la tierra solamente escuchas los claxons de los carros, gente caminando y un estres total, bueno eso es en mi caso por que donde yo vivo ya que vivo en el centro de la ciudad, cada vez hay mas estres, cada dia hay estres, esto no me gusta, pero miro el lado bueno y hoy voy a dormir muy agusto

*dia 3 de septiembre de 2020*  
dormi muy agusto, fue la noche mas relajante de mi vida, todos nos levantamos muy agustos, vimos como se instalaban en el pueblo, nos dieron algo de cafe y un comandante nos dijo que fueramos al sur, asta encontrar unas monta as, que las subieramos y mataramos a cualquier enemigo que veamos, nos dijieron que el enemigo era una especie llamada grifos, entonses, ahora estoy marchando asia las monta as del sur, ase un frio de lo mas ogete, estoy casi seguro que tu no lo aguantarias

ubo una gran batalla en las monta as, ahora nos dirigimos asia ponyville para esperar ordenes, nos dijieron que nos ivan a asignar un general a cada regimiento, un comandante nos reagrupo por numero, yo soy el numero 320 supongo que me tocara con un buen regimiento, eso espero.

ahora nos asignaron a un general PERESOSO! le grite para que dejara de ser un olgasan, me agarro del cuello con una fuerza sobre humana y me tiro al piso y me dijo -parese que quieres morir-  
-noo como cree, pero por que no nos dise que hacer?-  
-pues por que todo ba a su tiempo- en ese momento me solto, se paro y ablo con los demas-si quieren que todo valla bien, todo tiene que ir relajado y todo a su tiempo-  
cuando escuche eso solamente me quede pensando.

desde lo susedido con el general ahora estamos marchando hacia "un decierto" pasamos sobre un bosque extra o, arboles con caras! ESO ES EXTRA O, ahora alzamos un campamento en una parte no muy lejos del bosque, ya era de noche y se volvia a ver una hermosa luna, MAS HERMOSA QUE LA QUE VEMOS EN MI PLANETA, sera mejor que me duerma falta muy poco para que se acabe esta guerra. 


	6. Chapter 6 una batalla se hace presente

la guerra por equestria 6

una batalla se hace presente

tradiken se dirijia con su warthog torreta, no tenia a nadie abordo, era el solo mientras el solamente queria ver como estaria la batalla en el decierto, vio que pusieron mas edificasiones en lugares vacios, de hay salian scorpions (tanques)

grizzly (tanques mejorados)

wolverine (vehiculos con lanzamisiles, una unidad antiaerea)

cobras (un vehiculo anti-vehiculo [a si, eso tiene mucha pinche logica])

elephants (un vehiculo de infanteria movil)

estos vehiculos salian del edificio de automotisacion de vehiculos, se reagruparon y se dirigieron con tradiken al decierto pasaron varios minutos antes de que llegaran,  
cuando llegaron al decierto vio a su ejercito caminando *comunicasion entrante*  
-se or le habla el general martinez- le hablaba el general -digame que pasa- respondio tradiken -lo que pasa es que tenemos un gran problema, es el covenant, estan aqui se or-  
-eso ya lo se, necesito que consigas tiempo-  
-SE OR NO PODEMOS ESCONDERNOS, MATARON A CASI TODO EL REGIMIENTO, tenemos ala resistencia ala defensiba, se escondieron en unos tuneles, en crateres o en unas piedras- respondia el general -descuida general, ya vamos para aya, aca atras hay mas ejercito tuyo-  
-ohhh, okey, creo que fueron los que se quedaron atras- respondia el general *fin de la trasmicion*  
tradiken se levanto desde su warthog mientras trataba de conducirlo lo mas lento que podia por que tenia enfrente al regimiento 3 -VAMOS ALA GUERRA MUCHACHOS, REGRESAREMOS COMO HEROES Y TERMINAREMOS TRIUNFANTES!- gritaba tradiken para poderlos motivar -SI!- gritaban los demas asesinos

REGIMIENTO 3, LA GUERRA VEREMOS SOMOS MEJORES ESO YA LO SABEMOS, TU NO PODRAS VENCERNOS VERAS QUE VENSEREMOS Y REGRESAREMOS TRIUNFANTES!  
gritaban todos los asesinos, ese era su himno despues de todo

REGIMIENTO 3, ALA GUERRA VAMOS REGIMIENTO 3, TRADIKEN ES EL MEJOR REGIMIENTO 3, NO SEREMOS DERROTADOS REGIMIENTO 3, CAERAN, HULLAN MEJOR!

el regimiento 3 cantaba su himno para inspirarse y prepararse ala guerra, tradiken los miraba a cada un, todos con sus mascaras pero algo inquietos, esperaban la guerra esperaban la batalla, esperaban ver sangre, cuando subian una monta ita no muy grande, algo inclinada pero no bastante, vieron las unidades del covenant, ellos cuando los vieron, los asesinos corrieron y empezaron a gritar (ya saben, el tipico WAAAAAAAAAAA en una batalla) entonses el covenant los vio y dispararon sus armas hacia ellos caian bastantes asesinos

*mientras tanto con el general martinez, que se encontraba escondido detras de una roca gigante*  
el habia visto que se distrajieron con los otros, asomo su cabeza para ver si no les estaban disparando a ellos, afortunadamente ellos estaban muy ala izquerda de la batalla entonses le dijo a su amigo que tenia alado, era cochiloco (si no viste el capitulo 4 no le entenderas por que esta aqui)  
-cochiloco, ayudame, necesito que lanzes una cegadora- le decia martinez a cochiloco -pero oigame general, es la unica que tengo, esta seguro que...-  
-SOLO ASLO!-  
en ese mmento, cochiloco agarro una cegadora y la lanzo no muy lejos de hay, se agacharon los 2 para que no los cegara, entonses se escucho la explocion de la cegadora y salia una luz, habia servido, cochiloco se lanzo al primero que viera y lo cortaba en la yugular con un cuchillo de cosina afilado y alargado, entonses continuaron matando de uno por uno, entonses hasta que llegaron al primer wraith (el tanque de halo el de los covenant)

entonses avanzaron y rompieron la compuerta de arriba y mataron al piloto, cochiloco se lo encajo en la cabeza y lo saco, entonses se metio y trataba de manejarlo pero no sabia, entonses oprimio botones alazar (tipico ) entonses estaba dando vueltas como loco el wraith y disparando ametralladoras plasma a donde sea entonses trato de controlarlo y oprimio un boton y disparo el ca on de plasma y destruyo otro wraith -ya se como usarlo- le dijo a martinez, el estaba arriba pero en la cola de la derecha alfrente mientras sacaba una magnum M6H (otra pistola de halo)

el estaba disparandola a cualquier enemigo que viera, a distancia se veian unos scorpions apuntando a los wraith el general saco su transmitor y le hablo a tradiken *transmicion entrante*  
-general, que pasa- respondia tradiken -tradiken, no quiero que me disparen a mi, pondre una luz de vengala, para que no le disparen al wraith, este lo agarramos-  
-entendido general, no le dispararemos a su wraith-  
*fin de la transmicion*

*mientras tanto con tradiken*  
el estaba en la parte de atras mientras veia la batalla, la sangre que corria y las unidades callendo, en ese momento se subio un marine con un BR y otro se subio en la torreta de atras -se or soy el soldado razo mario y aquel es jose, listos para la accion- decia el marine que se habia subido -entendido soldado, preparense que es hora de la accion- le respondia al marine mientras pisaba fuerte el acelerador y se abrian paso entre las unidades, las llamas y las balas perdidas de sus aliados y del enemigo, cuando llegaron al wraith del general le hablo -GENERAL!- le grito tradiken -mande tradiken- respondio el general martinez -HAY QYE ADELANTARNOS, TENEMOS QUE DERROTAR EL EJERCITO DE ACA-  
-entendido tradiken, movere el wraith mas adelante- respondia el general entonses asi se adelantaron para destruir mas unidades avanzaron unos metros de donde fue el primer enfrentamiento, en ese momento que avanzaron unos metros llegaron unos grifos y los atacaron, el marin trato de repelerlos con su BR

disparo pero eso no los repelia a todos, el marine en la torreta tambien trataba de repelerlos con la torreta, apenas y retrosedian un poco para reagruparse y volver a atacar cochiloco trato de usar las torretas que tenia a unos costados, disparandoles a los grifos los mataba efectivamente, pasaron unos minutos hasta que mataron a todos los que los atacaban, avanzaron unos metros mas, y se encontraron con un puesto grifo/covenant -DETENGANSE- tradiken freno su warthog de trancaso -que pasa tradiken- mientras se detenia cochiloco -esperemos a los refuerzos, mientras tanto veamos que cosas tienen- decia tradiken mientras usaba unos binoculares y miraba la base -mientras tanto, les hablare a los que puedan venir a nuestra posicion, que vengan- dijo martinez mientras usaba su transmisor -veamos, hay 3 francos en 3 torres de francotiradores, creo que son 1000 elites posicionados en forma de defensa, la edificasion es de madera, como si fuese un campamento de los colonos del viejo oeste- decia tradiken -se or, cree que si atacamos con todo ganemos- pregunto el marine de la torreta -con los soldados que tenemos seria un arrasamiento, que te parese si mejor dejamos los tanques asta atras llevamos los warthogs al frente con las unidades, que dice general?-  
-hmmm tienes razon, es muy buena esa posicion- dijo el general mientras seguia hablando por el comunicador *mientras tanto en el comunicador*  
-almirante, no es necesario que nos traiga refuersos, tenemos suficientes unidades para derrotar esta base- decia el general -entendido, pero si nesecitan una peque a ayudita aca se la enviamos- dijo el almirante -cambio y fuera-  
*fin de la trasmicion*  
-entonses creo que hay que esperar a que vengan los demas- dijo el general -tienes razon, mientras tanto pueden estirarse, jose, cuantas balas le quedan en esa torreta- le preguntaba tradiken al torretero -bueno, la verdad no se, pero son suficientes, creo- decia con algo de duda jose -bueno, no importa, si ya no tienes municion simplemente avisame y regresamos-  
-entendido- respondia jose -por cierto, cochiloco, checa cuantos ca ones le quedan a este nene- decia tradiken -bueno, sinseramente no se, tiene unas letras muy extra as- dijo cochiloco -bueno, dejame ver- se aserco tradiken a la cabina donde estaba cochiloco sentado -tienes 46 balas de ca on plasma y 1854 balas de ametralladora plasma- decia tradiken -woao, como puede entender este lenguaje- pregunto cochiloco -bueno, veras- decia mientras bajaba -ubo una gran guerra en alpha centauri, nos encontramos al covenant, no a este covenant revelde, si no a el covenant normal menos salvaje, pero mas organisado y nos ganaban en numerasion, el profeta del pesar, a ese lo tuve ke matar personalmente, desde que lo matamos, nos mostraron un poco mas de respeto, pero eso es otra historia, creo que la mayoria se entero por las noticias, por las noticias de los asesinos y rumores que ubieron-  
-si- dijieron todos -bueno, sera mejor seguir esperando a que...-  
*comunicasion entrante*  
-se or, soy yo, el capitan soup- hablaba el capitan -que pasa?- preguntaba tradiken -se or, unos ponis quieren ir ala batalla, son del ejercito de equestria, los dejamos?- preguntaba el capitan -bueno, la verdad si que necesitamos mucha ayuda, ellos quieren participar no es asi, asi que dejalos, este es su hogar, ellos quieren pelear contra esta amenaza-  
-PERO SE OR- decia el capitan -NADA DE PEROS! DEJALOS- grito tradiken para que le isiera caso -esta bien se or *exalo* cambio y fuera- dijo el capitan *fin de la trasmicion*  
-se or ya se asercan los refuerzos que dejamos atras- decia jose -bueno creo que tendriamos que prepararnos no cren?-  
dicho esto, todos se prepararon, recargaron sus armas con mas balas, jose (el que esta en la torreta del warthog) quito el seguro de la torreta que estaba a un costado solamente era cuestion de jalarle y soltarlo, todos los warthogs se adelantaron, solamente esperaban la orden de tradiken -ATAQUEN!- grito tradiken, esa era su forma para dar orden de ataque en ese momento todos los warthog's pisaron fuerte el acelerador, mientras que los tranques scorpions disparaban, destrosaban algo de las barreras, tradiken con su warhog piso fuerte y se adentro ala base, cuando entro vio algo que ubiera dejado helado a cualquiera, ERA SOLAMENTE UN ESTUPIDO CAMPO DE INVISIBILIDAD, AL IGUAL QUE EN EL TEMPLO DE LOS ASESINOS! cuando entro vio muchos edificios del covenant, vio muchos grifos con sus espadas esperando a su llegada, el solamente siguio pisando y atropello algunos grifos que estaban en el piso, parados, uno lo agarro, lo levanto por los cielos y lo tiro a una casa de madera que estaba por hay, se destroso la casa pero el warthog seguia intacto, tradiken estaba algo aturdido, se trataba de arrastar para salir del warthog volteado, trataba de arrastrarse a lo que eran unas escaleras pero escucho un gran *TSSSS* (ese sonido que se hace cuando un elite activa su espada de energia), vio atras mientras seguia arrastrandose hacia alfrente, vio que habian agarrado a jose, el gran elite revelde de armadura color roja lo agarro de la cabeza y le enterro la espada, entonses salio mario de la nada con su rifle de batalla BR y le disparo el elite recibio algunos balasos pero nada grabe, solamente lo ataco con la espada y le corto un brazo, en seguida le corto el otro, el elite dio una vuelta y lo pateo fuerte tradiken ya se habia subido por las escaleras, se paro pero seguia algo aturdido entonses solamente escucho cuando le enterro la espada a mario y se escucho un grito tradiken trato de quitarse lo aturdido moviendo la cabeza, hasta que se le quito, subio las escaleras lo mas rapido que podia el elite subio las escaleras rapidamente paresia que lo iva a alcanzar, pero tradiken salto hacia atras y lo agarro del cuello, saco su hoja oculta y se la enterro en la yugular, despues de hacer eso se escucharon disparos de tanques, de wolverines y ametralladoras *llamada entrante*  
-se or, soy yo, el almirante, no necesita ayuda hay?- pregunto el almirante -bueno, la verdad si que la necesito, no tienen ca ones mac?- pregunto tradiken -el ca on mac no esta operativo, todavia no llega, pero podemos enviar algunos bombarderos-  
-envia lo que sea, necesitamos destruir esta base-  
-entendido, enviaremos algunos voltures-

entonses tradiken camino hacia la ventana que estaba en ese segundo piso, vio muchas edificasiones y vio un rayo salir de una casa, pensaba que ese era la caja de invisibilidad en ese momento penso, -podria ir a destruirlo, pero como, es muy peligroso pasar entre las balas, y por atras igual, hay bastantes balas perdidas- pensaba en un lugar por donde pasar, vio hacia el lado derecha donde estaban todas las edificasiones y no habia otra que pasar por todas esas balas -PUES CLARO- se dijo asi mismo -TENGO MI DAGA, pero que imbecil soy- se decia asi mismo, entonses vio hacia la izquierda y vio como algunos pelicans bajaban a algunos soldados de celestia, estos no eran como los de canterlot, estos tenian una armadura grande que los cubria completamente -Y CON ESAS MADRES PUEDEN CAMINAR? bueno, paresen juggernuts de la edad media- se decia tradiken asi mismo, vio que los ponys del ejercito de celestia podian correr, se sorprendio, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue cuando un soldado recibio una bala de una carabina tipo-51

solamente cayo y siguio corriendo, esto le impresiono bastante, todos los marines tenian una armadura sofisticada, pero no podian aguantar 5 balas sin poder resistir el dolor que causaba esa arma, los juggernuts eran los unicos que soportaban eso, y unos prototipos de "super soldados" llamados "spartans" despues de ver tanta batalla desidio aserse hacia atras y aventarse por la ventana rompiendo los vidrios y callendo en el ca on del tanque, el se agarro muy fuerte mientras aguantaba un disparo, se bajo y continuo su ruta hacia la caja de invisibilidad, pero vio que iva a hacer mas dificil de lo que esperaba, cuando cruso todas las balas perdidas, vio que habian unas edificasiones tipo casas, CASAS PREFABRICADAS, eran estables, no tenian muchas habitaciones y no eran muy amplias que digamos pero habian otros edificios donde se posisionaban francotiradores con la carabina, entonses no se quiso asomar tradiken, solamente busco una piedra y la lanzo al otro lado para distraer al francotirador, tiro la piedra y el francotirador disparo ala piedra, tradiken aprobecho y se fue corriendo a unas cajas que estaban para poder subir donde estaba el francotirador, y agarro al jackal (una especie del covenant)

y lo tiro de un jalon, le encajo un cuchillo en la cabeza y le quito la carabina, y se subio a donde estaba el francotirador, ya arriba siguio buscando donde estaba la caja para terminar la batalla se asomo en una ventana que estaba hay, buscando entre edificio y edificio, viendo arriba aver donde se encontraba, lo encontro y tenia que abanzar al centro de la base

*comunicasion entrante*  
-se or le habla el general martinez, estamos asta la atras, vemos que muchos estan desapareciendo, acaso tienen la-  
-si, la caja- todavia no lo dejaba terminar tradiken -nesecito que te introduscas con el wraith, sera mejor que te pongas seguro, hay muchos disparos-  
-eso vemos- caundo el general dijo eso vio que muchas balas salian de la base sin direccion alguna -te espero-  
*fin de la trasmicion*  
*mientras tanto con el general*  
-COCHILOCO!- grito el general para que lo oyera -mandeme general- desia el teniente coronel mientras salia sacaba la cabeza de la cabina del wraith -sera mejor que avanzemos, necesitamos apoyar a tradiken, esta en problemas-  
-a sus ordenes mi general- dicho esto el general se acomodaba para que no resibiera ningun balaso avanzaban entre las balas perdidas que habian por la calle "principal" tenian que avanzar ala posicion donde estaba tradiken, cochiloco se iva a pasar de donde estaba tradiken cuando el general se detubo y le dijo que aqui bajaba, que el siguiera por hay, el general bajo donde estaba el francotirador asesinado y subio por las cajas asta la ventana, hay vio a tradiken totalmente inmovil, solamente estaba parado -se or?- trato de llamar su atencion, pero no sirvio de mucho -SE OR- volvio a decir con un tono de voz un poco mas alto -si general- pregunto tradiken sin dejar de mirar de donde salia la caja -que mira?- decia mientras se asercaba al asesino -nada, estoy tratando de ver como, llegar sin morir en el intento- desia tradiken mientras no dejaba de ver esa luz -vez esa luz?- pregunto tradiken -si, la veo-  
-bueno, aya tenemos que ir-  
-y como cres que llegaremos?-  
-pues, si miras bien, por aca hay un callejon, pero si volteas un poco mas a tu izquierda- decia mientras apuntaba ala izquierda -veras un peque o parque-  
-UN PARQUE!- asombrado pregunto el general -si, no me preguntes como puede aver un parque en una guerra como esta- dijo tradiken -bueno, entonses, avanzamos por el callejon, buscamos para donde movernos, pero por que no avanzamos por las casas?- pregunto el general -bueno, si te daras cuenta, dije que habian francotiradores mira a tu izquierda, hay 3 torres por alla- dijo mientras apuntaba ala izquierda viendo tras la ventana en efectivo, hay habian 3 torres de francotiradores muy bien protegidas con escudos de energia y muy apenas se alcansaba a ver que habian algunos orificios donde ellos disparaban -les hablare a los francotiradores que esten por aqui- dijo tradiken mientras actibaba su comunicador

*comunicion entrante*  
-almirante, soy tradiken, tenemos francotiradores en la batalla?- preguntaba tradiken -bueno tradiken, hay 5 francotiradores esperando ordenes, les abisare, esperen que aya llegan en cualquier momento- decia el almirante -entendido, cambio y fuera- decia tradiken mientras apagaba su comunicador *fin de la trasmicion*

-entonses tendremos que esperar- preguntaba el general -no queda de otra, solamente son unos minutos- decia tradiken mientras apagaba entonses se sentaron en unas sillas de madera que habia hay -tienes unos cigarrillos?- pregunto tradiken -toma, dejame lo prendo- le decia mientras prendia el cigarrillo -gracias- decia tradiken mientras fumaba y sacaba el humo

pasaron unos 20 minutos mientras ellos seguian fumando y se acabaron 2 cajas de cigarrillos llegaron los refuerzos, eran 5 francotiradores designados por numeros nadamas

-soy el francotirador 1, el es el 2, el es el 3, el es el 4 y el ultimo de aya es el 5, llegamos cuando nos lo pidieron- dijo el numero 1 -entendido, quiero que maten algunos francotiradores que estan matando a nuestros ejercitos y necesitamos que los maten-  
-ENTENDIDO- dijieron los francotiradores, tomaron su posicion sin preguntar, unos se fueron al cuarto de la izquierda que apuntaba hacia la calle principal y buscaban a los francotiradores, mientras que los otros se fueron ala puerta de abajo que apuntaba ala calle principal, de hay se podia ver las 3 torres de francotiradores 3 francotiradores se quedaron en el cuarto de arriba, donde se apuntaba ala calle, 1 se quedo en la puerta, no muy abierta y el ultimo se quedo en la ventana donde se veia el rayo, apuntando hacia las torres, el numero 1 que estaba en la puerta, apunto con su rifle de presicion y vio que en el orificio, era la cabeza de un jackal, cuando la vio no dudo a disparar, la bala se fue muy ala izquierda, pero le dio a otro jackal que estaba apenas apuntado en otra torre y lo mato, el jackal que estaba sacando la cabeza vio el humito que dejo la bala y metio su cabeza lo mas rapido que pudo, un francotirador calculo bien, contando la velocidad del aire que empujaba apunto al orificio de la torre, movio su mira unos 3 pulgadas imedia, espero a que el jackal sacara su carabina una vez mas, cuando de repente la saco, el francotirador disparo, efectivamente le dio al orificio, pero faltaba que si le hubiera dado, cuando la carabina callo, lo habia matado, solamente faltaba un francotirador pero ese estaba muy dificil de matar -se or tradiken, nos vamos a tomar otra posicion, de aqui no podemos matar a el ultimo francotirador, pero ya tienen libre el paso, pueden pasar sin ningun problema-  
dijo numero 1 -bueno 1, avanzen nosotros destruiremos la caja de invinsibilidad- dijo tradiken mientras se posisionaba para bajar por la ventana del callejon -entendido se or-  
dicho esto, el equipo de francotiradores se dirigieron alas lineas de atras, donde estaban los tanques, todabia habia una guerra haya afuera, las unidades terrestres tenian que esperar a que el campo de invisibilidad desaparesca y que el ultimo francotirador saliera, pero algunos marines estaban atras de los tanques y otros atras de unos warthogs disparando alas barricadas y torretas que habia del covenant y de los grifos, algunos ponys con su armadura de oro y super resistentes avanzaron por otras calles mientras que otros marines se dirigian por otras calles para continuar con la invacion, tradiken y el general se apresuraron a pasar el callejon e ir por el parque -ESPERA!- dijo tradiken mientraslo detenia antes de salir del callejon -que pasa?- pregunto el general -bueno, veamos si es que hay francos, no querras que nos maten no es asi?-  
-bueno...-  
-espera un momento- decia mientras agarraba una piedra y la lansaba no muy lejos de hay, no paso nada -bueno crusemos rapido- dijo tradiken mientras corrian por el parque chiquito y cruzaban toda la arboleda y vegetacion que tenia ese parquesito cruzaron al otro lado, habia una calle que se dirigia directamente ala base del covenant revelde, era casi igualita que ala base del covenant pero esta era de otro color era de color rojo,  
-MIRA solamente hay que correr- dijo apresurado el martinez -aguanta cowboy- dijo tradiken mientras lo detenia -si avanzamos recto nos van a acorralar, mira a tu alrededor, recuerda, estamos en una ciudad/base podria salir cualquier cosa, que te parese si vamos por la derecha?- dijo tradiken mientras apuntaba a un callejon de la derecha -bueno, tienes razon, tenemos que calcular perfectamente donde estamos y a donde llegaremos- decia martinez -sabes, necesitamos C4- dijo tradiken -yo siempre cargo muchos C4 en la mochila de atras-  
-desde hace cuando tienes esa mochila?- preguntaba tradiken mientras apuntaba ala mochila -esta mochila? bueno, no se si te acuerdes que vendiste algunas mochilas con una cajita de invisibilidad, es perfecto por que cuando la tienes desactivada te permite un gran movimiento y no te cansas- decia el general -cierto, no me acordaba, desde que dejamos de producir esas mochilas ya no me acordaba-  
-bueno sera mejor irnos no cres?- decia martinez mientras prendia la cajita para que la mochila no le pese -perfecto, avanzemos- dijo tradiken mientras corrian por el callejon de la derecha calculando donde estaba la base y donde tenian que correr, no habia nadie ni nada se asomaba por las ventanas ni puertas de los refugios prefabricados, entraron en una casa que estaba abierta, entraron por la casa de la izquierda, no habia absolutamente nadie en esa casa, avanzaron lentamente para que no llamaran la atencion y trataban de abrir la puerta para salir a donde los dirigia directamente ala base, pero esta no se abria -alguna otra idea, GENIO!- le decia martinez a tradiken -hmmm subamos por las escaleras, deve de haber algun tipo de, salida o una ventana que lleve por que las de aqui estan tapadas- dijo tradiken mientras apuntaba alas 2 ventanas de ambos lados, estaban a los 2 lados de la puerta, dicho eso subio por las escaleras de uno por uno, con extremo sigilo, subieron y vieron 2 puertas a su derecha que apuntaban ala base, tradiken se posiciono ala segunda puerta y martinez ala primera -cuando diga 3, entramos- le decia tradiken al general martinez con claves de manos (una tecnica usada por todos los asesinos y soldados y demas)

1...

2...

3...

entraron pero no habia nadie -martinez no hay nada?-  
-absolutamente nada-  
-bueno voy para aya- dijo tradiken mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el general martinez cuando llego tradiken al cuarto donde estaba martinez se posicionaron para saltar y correr rapido ala base, era una larga corrida que tenian que hacer para llegar ala base y plantar los C4 pero tenian que hacerlo lo mas rapido -AHORA!- grito tradiken para que saltaran y rompieran el vidrio, calleron y empezaron a correr hacia la base lo mas rapido que podian, recibian muchos balasos pero ninguno le lograba dar a nuestros audases asesinos, llegaron ala base y se metieron por la entrada principal que era donde se teletransportaban al centro de la base entraron y vieron muchas unidades apenas apuntandoles, tradiken lanzo una cegadora y dijo -CUBRETE- se activo la cegadora y los cego a todos los que estaban adentro, activaron una C4 y lanzo toda la mochila para que explotara todo el lugar, corrieron hacia la casa que estaba alfrente y saltaron por las ventanas, entonses fue cuando se escucho un tremendo !BOOOOOOOM! haciendo explotar toda la base con la caja y los edificios alrededor, se desactivo la caja de invisibilidad

*comunicasion entrante*  
tradiken recibia una comunicacion entrante del crucero colonia, tradiken se levantaba entre escombros mientras que el general se levantaba de los escombros, igual que tradiken pero... el estaba de cabeza -mande almirante- respondia tradiken mientras se quitaba los escombros -alla van los bombarderos, sera mejor quitarse del centro de la base-  
-entendido- decia mientras apagaba el comunicador -que pasa?- decia el general mientras este igual se quitaba los escombros y se levantaba de una posicion muy incomoda -tendremos que correr-  
-QUE!-  
-no hay tiempo, corre!- dijo tradiken mientras empezaba a correr hacia la puerta trasera de la casa mientras rompia la puerta y salian por otro callejon y corrieron ala derecha, ya que el camino de la izquierda no tenia salida, corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron, salieron a otra calle y se fueron ala izquierda (ya que si salian ala derecha salian para la base) corrieron lo mas rapido que podian, vieron que se aproximaban los volture, las naves estaban empezando a disparar sus ca ones, tradiken vio esto y agarro al general y salto a su izquierda, a otro callejon, se voltearon y vieron que calleron muchos misiles, se levantaron lo mas rapido para tratar de escapar de los misiles que dejaban, llegaron al parque y corrieron hacia el refugio donde estaban, era la unica buena ruta que podian seguir sin recibir ningun misil, cuando llegaron ala casa donde empezaron tomaron un buen respiro.

-no puedo creer que lo ayamos echo- decia entusiasmado el general -no cantes victoria, apenas es la primera batalla- decia mientras miraba por la ventana que se dirigia hacia las 3 torres de francotiradores y a donde estaba la base -aun falta toda una campa a y guerra que seguir- dijo tradiken algo no tan emocionado -entendido se or- dijo el general

*comunicacion entrante*  
-se or soy el almirante, le llevare un pelican a donde estan, necesitan apoyar el ejercito del regimiento 2, esta en apuros- dijo el almirante -entendido, almirante, esperamos el pelican aqui-  
*fin de la comunicasion*

-bien, que bueno que guardo un poco de vodka en mi...-  
-en tu mochila invisible?- preguntaba tradiken - EL - gritaba el general mientras se ponia de rodillas y gritaba hacia arriba (lo tipico)  
-vamos martinez, nos daran algo de vodka en el pelican- decia tradiken con tal de consolarlo -eso espero- dijo el general mientras se levantaba -bueno, sera mejor esperar el pelican-

pasaron unos minutos hasta que llego el pelican y recogio a tradiken y al general, para llevarlos a otra batalla

HASTA AQUI TERMINA, losiento si tarde un poco, pero bueno, en esto ando, tardare un poco con el otro por que, considerando que es otra batalla, supongo que tardare un poco GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA FANFIC, ESPERO Y SEA RECONOCIDA C: quisas aga video y demas pero mas alrato 


	7. Chapter 7 las cronicas de las CMC

La guerra por equestria.

Las crónicas de las cutie mark crussaders y de dinky hooves

Estaban hay, las cutie mark crussaders caminando por un sendero, applebloom tenia una armadora plateada que la cubria muy bien y una espada en su lomo, pero era una espada corta, podía agarrar el mango de la espada, scootaloo tenia una bata blanca y una venda negra en la cabeza y una katana en su costado derecho, sweetie belle por otra parte, tenia solamente un cuchillo puntiagudo que tenia en su pata derecha y dinky solamente tenia una mochila donde cargaba medicamentos, vendajes blancos y algo de alcohol, también algo de comida, se encontraban caminando en el sendero de unas montañas, se dirigían hacia canterlot desde su hogar pony ville, después de los primeros ataques por parte de los grifos, ellas antes iban en un carruaje donde las pusieron sus hermanas mayores, pero el carruaje fue atacado por un grifo que envistió con fuerza el carruaje, tirando alas 3 pobres niñas fuera del carruaje, pero el que los llevaba tenia una espada y enfrento al grifo mientras que las cutie mark crussaders corrieron hacia el bosque en búsqueda de algo, cuando llegaron a un campamento abandonado donde encontraron lo que tienen puesto ahora

-oigan cuando llegaremos a canterlot me estoy cansando, llevamos 2 dias caminando por estas montañas y no encontramos nada, muy apenas comimos hoy en la mañana- dijo scootaloo

-sabes, ya casi nos acercamos a canterlot, sigamos caminando- dijo applebloom algo tranquila

-que pasa applebloom?- pregunto dinky

-bueno, lo que pasa es que… no se si mi hermana este viva-dijo applebloom

-ni mi hermana- dijo sweetie belle

-ni rainbow- dijo algo preocupada scootaloo

-vamos chicas, si piensan en algo negativo, pasaran cosas negativas, sean positivas, como yo, que estaremos bien,- dijo dinky con tal de animarlas

-bueno, supongo que si, estoy seguro que las encontraremos, a ellas, todo esto acabara pronto ya lo verán- dijo applebloom con tal de animarlas

Caminaron por horas para llegar a canterlot, pero antes de llegar a canterlot se encontraron un campamento grifo y unos elites parados

-chicas vengan acá- dijo applebloom agarrando a scootaloo y alas demás llevándoselas atrás de unos arbustos

Un grifo volteo pero no vio nada y regreso a su puesto

-que pasa, que haces- desian las otras 3 casi gritando y moviendo los arbustos

-QUIEREN CALLARSE!- grito applebloom tan fuerte que hubo un silencio por unos segundos, ella se tapo la boca y después de unos segundos volvió a haber ruido en el campamento

-quieren callarse?- dijo bajito applebloom

-que pasa?- dijo subiendo el tono scootaloo

-hay ay un campamento, quieres que nos agarren, que nos tomen como prisioneras?- dijo bajito applebloom

-déjame checo- dijo scootaloo viendo por los arbustos –tienes razón, hay un campamento de grifos por hay-

-que haremos ahora?- pregunto sweetie belle

-vamos a rodear el campamento, eso haremos- dijo applebloom mientras salía de los arbustos por la parte trasera –además, que podría salir mal?-

dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás, volvió hacia al frente y vio un grifo, applebloom se quedo congelada pero saco su espada y ataco al grifo, le corto su cabeza para que no gritara y el grifo callo mientras que las otras miraban algo sorprendidas

-chicas, me ayudan a esconderlo atrás de los arbustos?- dijo applebloom mientras que las otras 3 ponis se miraban y sin pensarlo ayudaron a applebloom

Rodearon el campamento por el bosque, ya que el campamento estaba rodeado por un bosque y el campamento estaba situado en el medio, cuando terminaron de rodearlo para dirigirse por el otro lado del camino caminaron unos minutos cercas de el camino después de eso salieron del bosque y caminaron por el camino, ya estaban algo lejos del campamento así que no importaba si avanzaban por el camino, a unos kilómetros se encontraba canterlot applebloom se emociono tanto que grito de alegría, cuando dio la vuelta no estaban sus amigas

-vamos chicas no es gracioso- dijo applebloom con una sonrisa –chicas?, donde están?- dio la vuelta y vio un grifo que la agarro y la metió en un saco de papas, le quito la espada y se fue de hay

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que applebloom la dejaron en una celda por suerte le toco la misma celda que con sus amigas y el padre de dinky, el doctor whooves, vio que dinky abrazaba a su padre pero no quiso decir nada, apenas existía un poco de esperanza en esa celda, existía algo de calor en esa celda

-que pasa?- pregunto applebloom a sweetie belle

-estamos en una cantera- respondió el donctor –vamos a trabajar aquí para sacar piedras preciosas-

-papá por que?- pregunto dinky

-ellos no tienen suficiente dinero para financiar todo los ataques, si encuentran estas piedras, podrán pedir mas refuersos, y con ello perder equestria- dijo el doctor algo preocupado

Un grifo se acerco y golpeo las rejas gritándoles que se durmieran

-creo que seria mejor dormir, mañana nos espera un largo dia- dijo whooves y acomodándose con su hija para poderse dormir

Al dia siguiente abrieron las rejas y todos salieron para poder salir ala cantera y agarraron unos picos, palas o mazos y empezaron a hacer su trabajo, las CMC salieron y no sabían que hacer, llego un grifo y les dio unos picos y unas palas y les dijo donde trabajar, paso todo un dia y llego la hora de que volvieran a sus celdas, en sus celdas estaba algo de comida, era ensalada para cada uno de ellos, asi que se lo comieron y se acomodaron para dormirse, ala mañana siguiente los levantaron para que salieran al trabajo, y volvió a hacer la misma rutina, pero un poni se levanto con un mazo y mato a un grifo y gritaba

-NO SEREMOS ESCLAVOS DE NADIE-

Todos se levantaron y hubo una revuelta, el doctor fue en busca de las CMC, cuando las encontró se las llevo a una cueva que estaban asiendo para poder salir, ese túnel estaba muy oculto, pero en el podían escapar, cuando llegaron al final del túnel vio que seguían con el trabajo, trataban de derribar las piedras que los llevaban afuera de esa cantera, que los llevaría a un bosque, las CMC estaban cuidando la parte donde entraron, aunque ningún grifo se asomo para ver si había alguien hay, después de un buen tiempo alfin pudieron derribar la pila de piedras que estaban, un poni entro ala cueva y les grito a los demás que escaparan por hay las CMC y el doctor junto a otros ponis corrieron ala libertad, el doctor se canso y llevo a las CMC a unos arbustos que estaban por hay, se metieron mientras que otros se fueron recto a lo que era un pueblito

-papá que pasa? Por que nos detenemos? Ya estamos cercas del pueblo!- le gritaba dinky a su padre

-solamente espera y observa- dijo el doctor mientras veía a los demás ponis corriendo al pueblo, cuando llegaron mas grifos y se hiso una batalla en el bosque, salieron mas y mas grifos y mataron a casi todos los ponis que se habían fugado, callo la noche y el doctor llevo a las niñas a un lugar mas seguro, aunque no sabían a donde se dirigían, pero era muy seguro que no se dirigían al pueblo ni ala cantera, después de alejarse lo suficiente del pueblito y la cantera, el doctor hiso un pequeño escondite con unos arbustos para poder dormir, hay se acostaron las cutie mark crussaders y whooves después de un rato se durmieron

-applebloom, estas bien?- se escuchaba la voz de applejack en el sueño de applebloom

-applejack? Donde estas?- dijo applebloom con muy apenas algo de fuerzas, solamente se veía ella, en una infinita oscuridad

-applebloom, no hay tiempo, quiero que lleges a canterlot sana y salva lo mas antes posible *gritos* APPLEBLOOM, ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN? QUIERO QUE LLEGES A CANTERLOT *gritos* hermanita, te amo, me tengo que ir

-APPLEJACK PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES, TE EXTRAÑO- gritaba applebloom al vacio eterno

-applebloom, asme un favor y despierta- dijo applejack

-despierta applebloom- se escuchaba la voz de sweetie belle

Applebloom se leventa totalmente agitada mirando a todas partes

-calma applebloom, era solamente un sueño- dijo scootaloo tratando de tranquilizar a applebloom con un abrazo

-perdón, es que *suspiro* era una pesadilla- decía applebloom un poco agitada

-ya paso, ven, el doctor hiso algo para comer- dijo sweetie belle mientras iba con el doctor a comer lo que había

No era nada especial, era solamente una ensalada que hiso, el amanecer era muy tranquilo, los pájaros cantando, las ardillas, la naturaleza del bosque tranquilizaba a las cutie mark crussaders y al doctor, el desayuno fue muy tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal, todo tranquilo y sin ningún movimiento, cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron y avanzaron, no sabían hacia donde Iván pero era muy seguro que no Iván a regresar, después de caminar unos metros encontraron un campamento, pero no era de los grifos, era un campamento poni, es mas bien, era un campamento para los refugiados, entraron como si nada al campamento pero cuando entraron un guardia los detuvo con su lanza

-quietos- dijo el guardia

-que pasa?- respondió el doctor

-identifíquense- dijo el guardia

-somos civiles-

-civiles?-

-si, acabamos de escapar de una cantera, yo creo que no muy lejos de aquí, éramos sus esclavos, pero hubo una revuelta y escapamos- dijo whooves

-así que son civiles?- pregunto otra vez el guardia

-si-

-bueno, vengan con migo- dijo el guardia

Les enseño el campamento, era algo grande, estaba en medio del bosque pero no importaba, era lo mas seguro que hay no Iván a pasar los grifos, ni Iván a atacar, después de que les enseño donde estaban los baños, el comedor y sus tiendas, se escucho una campanada para avisar que la comida estaba lista, después de comer en el comedor callo la tarde, y las CMC estaban explorando el lugar, haber que hacían para conseguir sus "CUTIE MARKS" pero no encontraban que hacer sin que les llamaran la atención, así pasaron la tarde, asta que callo la noche y se fueron a dormir, pero cuando entraron a su tienda vieron que eran 2 camas un poco incomodas pero era mejor que el frio piso de las celdas con algo de sangre y el olor insoportable de los baños de los grifos, por lo menos podían dormir "tranquilos" el doctor se acostó con su hija abrazándola mientras que la applebloom, sweetie belle y scootaloo se durmieron en la otra cama

*en el sueño de sweetie belle*

-hermana, estas bien?- se escuchaba la voz de rarity

-RARITY! DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba sweetie belle al vacio oscuro

-no hay tiempo hermanita, quiero que te vallas a canterlot lo antes posible, hay estarás segura, TE LO ASEGURO, hermanita, que bueno que estés bien, enserio te extraño quisiera salir y darte un abrazo pero no puedo-

-POR QUE NO PUEDES!-

-solamente te quiero decir que te amo, por favor cuídate-

-REGRESA! NO ME DEJES PORFAVOR!- gritaba sweetie belle al vacio

Le cae agua en la cara y se levanta sweetie belle, muy agitada, pero cuando se levanto vio a scootaloo con un balde sin agua (por que ya se la había echado)

-vamos sweetie belle, solamente fue una pesadilla, levántate, ya es hora de comer- dijo scootaloo tratando de calmarla

-si, comer, jejeje creo que eso me relajara un poco- dijo sweetie belle levantándose de donde estaba y dirigiéndose con sus amigas al comedor

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron y les dieron su comida, era lo típico, una ensalada, no han comido nada mas que ensalada, terminando de comer las CMC salieron del comedor, pero se encontraron a 5 guardias reales

-niñas, siéntense donde estaban, solamente les daremos unos avisos- dijo el guardia que estaba enfrente

Así regresaron a sus asientos, alado del doctor whooves a escuchar lo que tenían que decir

-MUY BIEN, PONGAN ATENCION- grito el poni que le llamo la atención alas CMC -llegaran unos carruajes que los llevaran afuera de este campamento y los llevaran a canterlot, esto se debe a que aquí ya no es muy seguro, así que empaquen sus pertenencias, que hoy en la tarde se van, ESO ES TODO-

Al terminar esto se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en el comedor y los ponis guardias se fueron, después de que las CMC esperaran al doctor whooves a que comiera se levantaron y se fueron a su tienda, esperaron un rato a que llegara la tarde y les avisaran que se fueran, asta que se escucharon las campanadas y gritos

-LOS REFUGIADOS O CIVILES VALLANSE A LOS CARRUAJES!-

Cuando las CMC escucharon eso se fueron con el doctor whooves a la fila, habían muchos carruajes y la fila era algo larga, pero seguro que iván a alcanzar un carruaje para irse ese mismo día a canterlot, pasaron unos minutos asta que les toco su carruaje, era algo elegante para un carruaje de refugiados, sin nada mas que decir, se sentaron sin pertenencias ni nada, les dieron algo de agua y el carruaje empezó a andar, solamente restaba esperar, sweetie belle, scootaloo, applebloom y dinky estaban hablando de lo interesante que seria volver a ver a sus seres queridos, pues applebloom conto de su sueño y sweetie belle también conto su sueño, pasaron las horas y se durmieron todos menos el doctor, que estaba sentado viendo la ventana y la noche, tratando de recordar el día que conoció a derpy, sin poder recordar solamente se acostó y se durmió

*sueño de scootaloo*

-HEY SCOOTALOO LEVANTATE GALLINA- se escuchaban los gritos de rainbow dash

-NO SOY GALLINA- grito scootaloo mientras se levantaba a ver la infinita oscuridad

-bueno, si no eres gallina, por que no sirvieron las lecciones que te di para que aprendieras a volar?-

-pues, yo…-

-hmmm, eso pensaba-

-Y DE QUE TE PREOCUPAS? TU NO ERES MI HERMANA O SI?-

*se escucha un silencio por unos 30 segundos*

-rainbow, yo no, es que *suspiro* perdón- decía scootaloo mientras agachaba la mirada

-aunque no te de mucha importancia, eres mas que una alumna, eres mas que una amiga, eres mi hermanita, eres la *suspiro* eres la única familia que tengo, además de mis amigas, solamente quería tratar de darte valor, esto ya no es un juego en el parque de diversiones o si? ESTO ES UNA GUERRA, scootaloo, pase lo que pase, no te desvíes del camino hacia canterlot, te quiero scootaloo, y trata de practicar tu vuelo en cualquier momento que puedas, en canterlot necesitamos poderosos pegasos, audaces y veloces, hazme un favor, mejora en el vuelo, PROMESA?-

-te lo prometo rainbow, estés donde estés- dijo entre lagrimas scootaloo

Scootaloo se levanto de su sueño y vio que todos los demás estaban durmiendo pero todavía no había amanecido así que solamente se durmió una vez mas, pasaron las horas y scootaloo se levanto, vio que las demás estaban despiertas, desayunando unos cupcakes, scootaloo se estiro y bostezo, después de eso se levanto y agarro un cupcake

-buenos días- dijo scootaloo

-buenos días- dijeron los demás

Después de eso ya no dijeron nada mas, solamente comieron y se veían unos a los otros, salían conversaciones muy cortas de vez en cuando, terminaron de comer y applebloom empezó a hablar, les dijo alas chicas que otro tipo de cutie marks podían sacar

-estas chicas y su loca obsesión por sus cutie marks- pensaba el doctor whooves –aunque yo venga de otro universo, me pregunto, como conseguí esta… *se miro a su cutie mark* cutie mark, hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran, por ejemplo, cuando Salí de mi maquina, por que me convertí en un poni, por que me encontré a derpy, por que fue la primera que vi- recuerdos venían a su mente, el día que se la encontró, el día que se marcho y le dejo a su hija en sus manos, el día que regreso y depy no aceptaba sus disculpas y el día que lo perdono, el extrañaba mucho a su amada esposa derpy, la extrañaba, pero todavía recuerda el dolor que le dejo cuando ella la perdió en un ataque de los grifos, la dieron por muerta

Hubo un ataque a ponyville, estaban en su casa el doctor whooves, dinky y derpy, asiendo algo de comer, era de noche cuando empezaron a escucharse cañonazos y el grito de unos grifos, entraron unos grifos a su casa, el doctor whooves sin pensarlo agarro una escoba y los enfrento, un grifo llego por atrás y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza dejándolo algo consiente, veía algo borroso cuando vio que se llevaban a derpy y a dinky, a el solamente lo dejaron a un lado y entonces whooves se quedo inconsciente, luego despertó en su celda de la cantera, después de al fin recordar todo decidió olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente, vio a su hija y alas otras, su hija salto a los brazos de su padre, el doctor como que fuera de onda solamente dijo que si y la abrazo.

-valla, tienes razón dinky, no hay que perder la esperanza- dijo scootaloo

-es lo que les trato de decir durante todo este tiempo, ahora llegaremos a canterlot y veremos a mi mamá, a applejack, a luna, alas demás, twilight, rarity, rainbow dash, solamente tenemos que esperar- dijo dinky muy entusiasmada

-espera un momento, acaso dinky no la habían dado por muerta?- pensaba el doctor whooves –bueno, si, solamente fueron rumores, no creo que este muerta, digo, creo que si, pudo a ver escapado-

-doctor, no a hablado casi nada, le sucede algo?- pregunto sweetie belle

-ooo nada nada, es que, jejeje, no solamente pensaba-

-en que pensaba?- preguntaba sweetie belle

-es sobre derpy?- pregunto applebloom

-ira con su esposa?- pregunto scootaloo

-niñas, me ponen algo nervioso, deberían dejarme respirar un momento- dijo algo nervioso el doctor

-okey- respondieron las 3

-okey dinky entonces tienes una idea para conseguir nuestras cutie marks?- pregunto applebloom

-sii, deveriamos ser las guardias cutie mark crussaders- dijo dinky

-me parece genial- dijo applebloom

-jajaja que loquillas, ya quiero ver si los rumores son ciertos, que sigues viva- pensaba el doctor whooves –espero que estés bien amada mía, extraño tu rostro, y esos ojos que tanto amo, me ases tanta falta-

-muy bien, casi llegamos- dijo un guardia de rango menor este guardia tenia una armadura de plata

-perfecto, gracias por el dato- dijo el doctor whooves

-bueno supongo que…- decía sweetie belle pero el sonido de unos cañones la interrumpió

Se escuchaban cañonazos y "ponis" gritando y corriendo, entonces se escucho un grito que los dejo con cara de WTF

-VAMOS NIÑAS MUEVANSE- gritaba alguien tan fuerte que se escuchaba asta donde estaban

-que será eso?- pregunto sweetie belle

-sea lo que sea, debe ser malo- respondió applebloom

-agárrense, llegaremos a canterlot lo mas rápido- dijo el poni de armadura plateada mientras empezaba a correr

-NO ES HORA DE RENDIRNOS- se escuchaba la misma voz gritando

Entonces los carruajes llegaron lo mas rápido a canterlot por una entrada secreta, cuando llegaron por la entrada secreta que los llevaba ala parte oeste de canterlot, salieron cercas de la calle principal, entonces se detuvieron y avisaron que se bajaran y que agarraran sus pertenecías y esperaran, después una serie de disparos de un rifle de precisión SRS99C-S2 AMB (el de halo 2) y de una BR55 (el BR de halo 2) se espantaron y se agacharon ya que nunca habían escuchado un sonido tan fuerte y raro, mas fuerte que un cañón, después de unos minutos se cesaron los disparos y entonces los guiaron ala sala de bienes raíces donde encontrarían una casa donde poderse acostar, el doctor whooves llego ala recepción con las niñas

-este… buenos días…- dijo algo nervioso el doctor

-su nombre- dijo el recepcionista

-bueno, soy el doctor whooves- respondió whooves

-DOCTOR WHOOVES?- dijo sorprendido el recepcionista –señor, lo esperan en el castillo, lleve sus pertenencias y ya vera-

-ver que?-

-bueno, usted valla y no pregunte-

-esta bien- dijo el doctor mientras salía con las niñas y se dirigían al castillo

-DOCTOR! Por que nos quieren haya?- pregunto sweetie belle

-la verdad no se, pero si tenemos que ir, tenemos que ir-

-para que nos quieren en el castillo canterlot?- pregunto applebloom

-olvida para que nos quieren, esperamos ver a nuestras hermanas y alas chicas- dijo scootaloo abrazando alas demás CMC

-SIII VAMOS AYA- gritaron todas las CMC incluyendo a dinky

Pasaron minutos asta llegar al castillo y fueran muy bien recibidos por los guardias y fueran guiados a un cuarto real donde se acomodaron y esperaran una sorpresa que impresionaría a dinky y al doctor whooves pasaron unas horas asta que llegara esa sorpresa

-AHORITA VOY BIG MACINTOSH, SOLAMENTE TENGO QUE HACER ALGO IMPORTANTE, ESTARE HAYA EN 5 MINUTOS- se escuchaba una voz peculiar

-TE ENTIENDO, PERO APURATE!- respondió big Macintosh

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto y la vieron, era derpy que vestía una armadura y tenia un parche en el ojo

-MAMÁ!- grito dinky corriendo a su madre y abrazándola

-MUFFIN!- grito derpy mientras la abrazaba

-derpy? Eres tu?- preguntaba el doctor mientras caian unas lagrimas

-whooves?- pregunto derpy mientras seguía abrazando a dinky

-creí que, tu, bueno *suspiro* creí que te habías ido, que tu… *otro suspiro* ya no estabas con nosotros- dijo whooves mientras agachaba la mirada

-muerta? Yo? La mejor generala de todos y todas las/los pegasos?- dijo derpy

-si, bueno, yo, este…- en ese momento fue interrumpido por un beso tierno y apasionado de derpy

-awww- todas menos scootaloo reaccionaron asi

Derpy separo sus labios del doctor whooves y le dijo en el oído –te amo- y lo abrazo, el doctor también la abrazo, la extrañaba

-whooves, niñas- dijo derpy mientras se separaba lentamente del doctor –tengo que regresar ala sala de planeaciones, niñas, a ustedes las guiaran para llevarlas a su cuarto-

-pero mamá me quiero dormir con tigo- dijo dinky

-sin peros, esta noche quiero hablar con tu padre, a solas- dijo mientras sacaba a las niñas del cuarto y los guardias las llevaban a su cuarto

-de que querías hablar der…- fue interrumpido whooves por otro beso de derpy que los llevo ala cama por un momento

-en la noche vendre y quiero ser tuya- le susurraba derpy al oído del doctor

-te esperare- le respondió al oído

FIN…


	8. Chapter 8 la toma de hoofington

LA GUERRA POR EQUESTRIA La toma de hoofington

Tradiken y martinez quienes iban en un pelican pero no sab an a donde iban *comunicaci n entrante*  
-tradiken, ese pelican los llevara hacia hoofington, ya actualizamos el mapa ahora veras un peque o mapa un poco mas actualizado- dijo el almirante -entendido almirante, espero- dijo tradiken En ese momento se escucho una voz en el comunicador de tradiken *descargando mapa de equestria y del mundo desconocido sin nombre*  
-que pasa almirante?- pregunto tradiken -no te preocupes, se esta descargando el mapa del peque o mundo, es un mundo muy peculiar, podr amos explotar algunos lugares y cosas, como el petr leo que hay en partes de este mundo, pero primero tenemos que salvar equestria, aunque no puedo creer que el covenant haya venido aqu mucho antes que nosotros, adem s, SON UNIVERSOS PARALELOS- dijo el almirante mientras la descarga se finalizaba *DESCARGA FINALIZADA*  
-entendido almirante, ya lo ver - dijo tradiken -cambio y fuera-  
*fin de la trasmisi n*  
Se cerro la comunicaci n y tradiken vio el mapa (dejo el mapa para que lo vean): comments/Enlarge+_ -bueno - dijo el general se mira que es algo extenso la parte del mundo donde estamos y halla arriba est n los grifos, Y LA BASE COVENANT!- dijo el general -en eso tienes raz n, pero tenemos que ir a hoofington ahora, luego iremos - hubo un silencio por un momento creo que hay algo mal, nos dieron un mapa equivocado cuando est bamos con luna-  
-eso quiere decir ?-  
-eso quiere decir que se est n dirigiendo a un lugar equivocado-  
*comunicaci n entrante*  
-soy yo tradiken, se que te preguntaras donde quedaron los dem s regimientos, pues bien, todo esta bien, ya los guie a otros lugares, por ejemplo, los que iban a turequine ahora se dirigen a Hoofswell y mandamos unos cazas hacia windsoar y cloudsdale, mandamos naves muy peque as para poder apoyar a los pegasos, mandamos unas PHOENIX-

-PHOENIX?- pregunto tradiken -si, unas Phoenix, son veh culos muy peque os que sirven para poder traer y llevar piedras u otros materiales, cargados con un generador de escudo, un motor y un ca n l ser, no te preocupes est n bien comandados y bien ordenados, saben hacer su trabajo- dijo el almirante -eso espero, jejejeje, por cierto almirante, deme el mapa de c mo es hoofington, para poder comandar mucho mejor las tropas-  
-tendras que saberlo por ti mismo tu ya casi llegas a hoofington-  
-entendido almirante, cambio y fuera-  
*fin de la trasmicion*  
-entonses, tendremos que comandar a nuestras unidades sin saber como es el campo de batalla?- pregunto el general -supongo, tenemos que esperar a que llegemos y veamos donde esta el ayuntamiento para poder poner la bandera y conquistarlo bien- dijo tradiken Pasaron unas horas mientras ellos tomaban una botella de vodka que les regalo el piloto del pelican y relajados viendo la vista asta que por fin les avisaron que llegaban, el general y tradiken estuvieron muy ansiosos para bajar y matar mas elites -atencion tradiken, general, retrasaremos el descenso por que necesitamos un lugar donde bajar y sinceramente no hay un lugar donde ba - fue interrumpido por un disparo y la nave fue desendiendo y perdiendo el control -MIERDA QUE PASA?- pregunto tradiken mientras se paraba y trataba de avanzar ala cabina de enfrente PILOTO! DONDE - miro a su izquierda y vio que al piloto le dieron un balazo en la cabeza MIERDA AHORA QUE HAREMOS?- pregunto tradiken con la voz un poco mas levantada -QUE PASA TRADIKEN!- grito el general -TU QUE CRES? MATARON AL PILOTO-  
-MIERDA QUE?-  
-QUE MATARON AL PILO -  
En ese momento choco la nave en una casa no muy lejos de donde estaba el regimiento 3, estaban peleando en una calle que parec a ser la principal, estaban peleando con el covenant, tradiken trato de abrir los ojos pero miraba borroso -*tos* general *tos* donde esta- preguntaba tradiken mientras tosia por que se levanto algo de polvo -auuu, mierda, estoy bien tradiken solamente que *tos* estoy algo aturdido- dijo el general -levantate quieres? Necesitamos pelear y conquistar hoofington- dijo tradiken mientras se sacudia la cabeza -entendido tradiken- dijo algo aturdido el general Los 2 se levantaron y se fijaron donde estaban cuando vieron el fuego cruzado entre el covenant, los asesinos y los marines sab an que estaban en una batalla -tradiken, ahora para donde vamos?- pregunto el general -esperame, dejame pienso- dijo tradiken -esta bien-  
-podemos ir por ese callej n, pero nos atrapar a el fuego cruzado- dec a en su cabeza con tal de salir de una manera aunque tambi n podemos salir por la parte de enfrente, hubo un disparo, as que podemos salir por la parte de enfrente-  
-SIGUEME!- dijo tradiken al general mientras iba ala cabina de enfrente -que quiere hacer?- pregunto el general -salir de aqu - al terminar eso tradiken pateo con mucha fuerza el vidrio de la cabina de alfrente del pelican, con tal de romperlo y salir por la casa en donde se hab an estrellado -se de utilidad y busca un arma quieres?- dijo tradiken mandando al general para que buscara un arma Martinez fue en busca de unas armas, solamente encontr una escopeta M60

y un rifle BR el general fue ala cabina de al frente para avisar a tradiken pero cuando llego ya se encontraba roto el vidrio -TRADIKEN! Donde esta?- preguntaba el general -aqu ! Sal del pelican- dijo tradiken El general sin nada mas que decir solamente sali del pelican y entro ala casa -a donde vamos?- pregunto martinez -bueno, vamos a conquistar hoofington ME EQUIVOCO?  
-sii, pero para donde vamos primero?-  
-bueno, tenemos que encontrar al que tenga la bandera de equestria-  
-hmmm, pregunte por el comunicador-  
-esta bien- dijo tradiken mientras alzaba su comunicador de mu eca y preguntaba quien tenia la bandera *comunicador*  
-TRADIKEN! Que bueno que te escucho, soy el sargento bruck, necesito algo de ayuda por aca, mis chicos y yo estamos atrapados, nosotros tenemos la bandera, tenemos que ponerla en el ayuntamiento- dijo por el comunicador el sargento -entendido, creo que ya lo rasteare por el comunicador, descuida ya voy para haya- dijo tradiken mientras cerraba su comunicador *fin de la comunicaci n*  
-esta pasando esa calle, por ese callej n 2 casas y luego ala derecha- dijo tradiken apuntando por la ventana que no era por donde entraron, si no hacia la otra calle, pero en ese calle se encontraba otro enfrentamiento que era entre tanques de la unsc y del covenant rebelde -supongo que va a estar algo dif cil- dijo el general -calla y s gueme el paso- dijo tradiken posicion ndose para correr hacia la ventana y correr -tradiken..-  
-si?-  
-estas demente-  
-gracias- dicho eso corri hacia la ventana rompi ndola y corriendo entre todos los disparos -supongo que no me queda de otra- dijo el general mientras saltaba por la ventana y corria atr s de tradiken Corrieron bastante para poder llegar ala otra calle, pasaron por el callej n y corrieron hacia la casa donde estaban tradiken tumbo la puerta de una patada, cuando apenas iba a entrar fue apuntado por todos los que estaban en hay -ahhh, es tradiken, bajen las armas- dijo el sargento bruck bienvenido tradiken, a nuestro peque o refugio, escucha necesitamos escapar de aqu con todos mis soldados y conquistar lo que es el ayuntamiento, el soldado raso francisco lleva la bandera, solamente tenemos que destruir esos wraith s que est n haya, alguna idea?-  
-bueno, tengo una idea, abisare que vengan los bombarderos y destruyan las algunos wraiths, aunque usaremos unos- dijo tradiken -que esperas?-  
Tradiken alzo su comunicador y pidi ayuda al almirante, en efectivo pasaron unos minutos para que llegaran los bombarderos y bombardearan casi toda la calle, algunos, todav a quedaba un wraith -quedense aqu , les dare la se al para que salgan entendido?- dicho esto tradiken corri hacia el wraith y abri la compuerta donde se pon a el piloto del wraith, en efectivo hay estaba un elite, lo agarro de la cabeza y saco su revolver y le disparo en la cabeza, lo saco del wraith y apunto hacia donde se encontraba el ayuntamiento y disparo cuando tradiken iso eso, sali del wraith y dejo una granada en la cabina donde se pone el piloto y salto del wraith, dio la se al para que lo siguieran por la calle donde estaban todos los wraith s destruidos y quemados, salian algunos elites pero al momento de que salian mor an por que los soldados de bruck les disparaba, pasaron unos minutos asta llegar al final de la calle y ten an que doblar para la izquierda, atr s de ellos los segu an los scorpions(tanques) cuando tradiken se posiciono cercas de la esquina empezaron a disparar

-a cubierto! Nos disparan!- grito tradiken para que no se asomaran -TANQUES, PONGANSE EN POSICION Y DISPAREN!- grito el general para que llegaran y apuntaran Pasaron segundos para que llegaran los tanques y se posicionaran a disparar, dispararon y siguieron avanzando, los soldados, tradiken y el general iban detr s de los tanques con tal de que no les dispararan, pero en las ventanas de los segundos pisos empezaron a salir elites y grifos armados, en ese momento empez un tiroteo, los soldados se escondieron atr s de los tanques que estos se detuvieron y dispararon alas casas con segundo piso, y otras casas donde salian elites disparando y grifos con ballestas disparando, en fin, hubo un tiroteo en esa parte, pasaron minutos hasta que se acabo -todos est n bien?- pregunto el general -descuida, todos est n aqu - dijo tradiken -entendido, AVANZEN TANQUES!- grito martinez En ese momento los tanques siguieron su ruta, pero despu s de unos metros de avanzar por la calle, cayeron muchas ca ones de plasma, destruyendo algunos tanques, los tanques se dispersaron y los soldados tambi n, se dirigieron a una casa que estaba afortunadamente abierta (por no decir algo destruida)  
-muy bien, creo que perdimos a nuestros tanques- dijo tradiken -tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar al ayuntamiento- dijo el general -si pero sin tanques no podremos llegar, son bastantes enemigos- dijo bruck *explocion*  
-sea lo que sea necesitamos llegar al ayuntamiento- dijo tradiken mientras se dirig a por la puerta trasera y la tumba siganme chicos, encontr otro camino-  
Todos los del grupo mas el que tenia la bandera lo siguieron por los callejones y edificios algo destruidos, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron cercas del ayuntamiento, hab a un gran parque con unos arboles, pasando el parque estaba el ayuntamiento, tenia una campana y asta la mera punta del edificio se encontraba una bandera de los grifos -okey este es el plan- dijo tradiken para que le pusieran atenci n quiero que equipo 1 me siga y que equipo 2 se valla directo al parque y lance algunas granadas para derribar la puerta entendido?-  
-entendido!- dijieron todos -esta bien, martinez, enc rgate del equipo 2-  
-YO POR QUE?-  
-necesito que alguien con experiencia comande el grupo 2, escuchaste martinez?-  
-entendido-  
Sin nada mas que decir, tradiken llevo al grupo 1, era el que tenia la bandera con otros 3 soldados y el grupo 2 era el general, bruck y otros 3 soldados esperaron a que tradiken diera la se al, tradiken se dirigi a una casa que estaba abierta ala izquierda, ten an que rodear el lugar *con el grupo 1*  
Ellos ten an todo bajo control, solamente ten an que rodear el parque, entrando casa por casa, o edificio algo destruido, pasaron minutos hasta que llegaron cercas del ayuntamiento, hab an unas escaleras para llegar ala puerta y luego solamente ten an que subir por las escaleras, tradiken y el equipo 1 se posicionaron para poder atacar al momento de que tumbaran la puerta con granadas, tradiken les dio la se al y empezaron a lanzar granadas ala puerta, todas explotaron y tradiken fue al ataque primero, tenia que checar que el lugar estuviese seguro, entro y vio que no hab a nadie, GRAVE ERROR todos los elites salieron y los grifos tambi n, apuntaron desde el segundo piso que tenia el ayuntamiento y le apuntaron -miren a quien tenemos aqu , acaso alguien lo recuerda?- dijo un elite de armadura dorada, parec a ser el general -parece que te conozco- dijo mientras tocaba su barbilla CLARO! Eres esa nena que casi me derrota con la espada, lastima que no pudiste, POR QUE? Por que no fuiste lo suficiente r pido-  
-miren chicos, cree que va a salir de esta- dijo el elite de la armadura dorada -bueno, supongo que tendre que solamente - en ese momento fue interrumpido por unas bombas de humo que se activaron justo a tiempo, tradiken saco sus revolveres y respiro hondo y exhalo, despu s cerro los ojos y todo se puso mas lento, en su mente dijo INSTINTO ASESINO- y dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran, disparo a 3 grifos que estaban arriba, les dio en la cabeza, luego a 2 elites que estaban abajo, esquivo un ataque de un grifo que tenia una espada, saco su hoja oculta y le disparo en el coraz n seguido por que le encajo la hoja en la garganta y lo avent hacia un elite que tenia una espada, apunto ala cabeza y disparo, despu s de eso se quito el humo y todos ya estaban muertos -BRAVO! Jajajaja- dijo el general mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el segundo piso y ahora que vas a hacer? Falto yo recuerdas?-  
-esto- cuando dijo eso tradiken silbo y llegaron los del grup que aras al respecto?-  
-esto- el elite salto hacia una ventana que estaba en el segundo piso, tradiken y los dem s subieron por las escaleras y cuando llegaron ya se hab a ido, tradiken fue a asomarse si no hab a ca do hacia abajo, pero luego sali un banshee de lejos que disparo un misil de combustible -jajaja, sabes jugar tus cartas- dicho esto tradiken recibi el misilaso que proven a del banshee y exploto tradiken solamente se aturdi y el banshee se fue tradiken solamente se levanto algo aturdido y dio orden para que subieran y pusieran la bandera, pasaron minutos hasta que por fin subieron ala c pula y quitaron la bandera y pusieron la de equestria, en ese momento algunos falcons (3 para ser exactos)

Pasaron rodeando el per metro del ayuntamiento *trasmicion entrante*  
-tradiken esta bien? Soy el capit n coup, estoy en el falcon, o por hay que aguanto un misil de combustible proveniente de un banshee, ESTA BIEN?- dijo el capitan -estoy bien capit n, POR CIERTO? Tu deverias estar en la defensa quien te autorizo que estuvieras en ese falcon?- dijo tradiken -bueno, fue el almirante, canterlot ya esta seguro, solamente vine a echare un vistazo, creo que todo esta seguro, ahora me dirijo a cloudsdale para apoyar a las Phoenix, por cierto, usted deveria regresar a canterlot, por eso vine por usted, venga salga y deje esto en manos del general martinez-  
-ves, te deben de necesitar en canterlot, supongo- dijo el general martinez mientras le tocaba el hombro -mmmm, salgo de inmediato- dijo tradiken mientras sal a del ayuntamiento por la entrada principal, mas soldados llegaron a controlar el ayuntamiento y seguir la batalla, retirando y controlando sectores de la ciudad Tradiken sali del ayuntamiento y se vio el falcon que estaba estacionado, tradiken sin nada mas que decir se subi al falcon y vio al capit n, en ese momento se elevo el falcon y se fueron directo a canterlot, pasaron unos minutos para que llegaran a canterlot y se estacionaran enfrente del castillo real de canterlot, el falcon se fue a estacionarse ala base a rea, no estaba muy lejos de canterlot pero por lo menos hab an instalado un ducto que llevaba de canterlot a esa base a rea, tradiken entro y sin saber a donde ir fue muy bien recibido por los guardias que lo llevaron justo ala misma sala donde estaban los 4 generales y luna, cuando tradiken entro fue muy bien recibido por luna y dijo que se sentara, le dio algo de vodka para que procedieran los lugares que se deverian atacar CON EL MAPA ACTUALIZADO -valla, as reconquistado hoofington, una ciudad muy dif cil de conquistar- dijo luna -esto es f cil luna, solamente necesitas experiencia conquistando y reconquistando y ver los lugares donde atacan los enemigos, se que esto es nuevo para ti luna, pero tienes que saber esto de la manera f cil, o dif cil, tu tambi n tendras que tomar decisiones- dijo tradiken -eso crees?- dijo derpy mientras se acercaba hacia el l der quiz s seas uno de ellos-  
-woo, woo, yo no soy de el covenant, tenemos un pacto con el covenant pero estos son rebeldes, es lo nico que tienes que entender-  
-supongo, que confiaremos en ti por un momento- dijo derpy mientras se sentaba En ese momento llego un poni terrestre que era color marron y tenia la cutie mark de un reloj dorado de arena -uh, disculpen me equivoque- perdon ndose dijo el poni -whooves? Que haces aqu ?- dijo derpy mientras corria al poni -disculpe, usted es un doctor?- pregunto tradiken al poni -este por que?- pregunto el poni mientras derpy lo corria -derpy, puedes dejarlo aqu por un momento?- pregunto tradiken a derpy, con tal de que se quedara el poni -para que lo quieren?- pregunto derpy un poco mas seria y dejando de correr al doctor whooves -bueno, vi su - dec a tradiken mientras miraba su costado su cutie mark, acaso vendes relojes? Eres doctor o eres viajero del tiempo?- pregunto tradiken -bueno, soy un viajero del tiempo y si, soy doctor- dijo whooves -hmm, doctor en que?- pregunto tradiken -bueno, doctor solamente -  
-hmmm, tengo dudas sobre ti, pero para eso no hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir con esta guerra, por cierto, tu puedes curar heridas? Dices ser doctor no es asi?- pregunto tradiken -por supuesto que puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas-  
-perfecto, puedes ocupar el lugar de jefe medico? Necesitamos uno-  
-bueno, no se si pueda cargar ese puesto - dijo whooves un poco nervioso -te necesitamos por favor, las vidas de mis soldados est n en tus pesu as- dijo tradiken, arrodill ndose al doctor para que ayudara en la guerra, hubo un silencio en la sala, derpy lo vio a los ojos y le afirmo con la cabeza para que aceptara el trabajo -esta bien- dijo whooves afirmando con la cabeza entonces, donde tengo que ir?- preguntaba -no es muy lejos, mira, derpy te guiara, ella sabe a donde llevarte, DERPY quieres llevar a tu marido?-  
-como sabes que somos esposos?- pregunto derpy un tanto confundida, mirando a tradiken -pues, uso la l gica- dijo tradiken mientras segu a viendo el mapa a como lo miras y como lo agarrabas y lo echabas, bueno, supongo que son esposos-  
-woao, eres bueno- dijo derpy -gracias, ahora, necesito que te lo lleves, A-H-O-R-A- dijo tradiken para que se apurara a apoyar a los m dicos que tenia -bueno sigamos viendo a donde podemos atacar, creo que ya tenemos a equestria algo ya, un poco mas conquistada, deveriamos atacar al reino grifo no es asi?- pregunto tradiken -eso creo- dijo luna un tanto preocupada *comunicaci n entrante*  
-diablos ahora que pasa- dijo tradiken mientras alzaba su comunicador de mu eca que quieren ahora?-  
-se or soy el almirante, creo que necesitan un poco de ayuda en fillydelphia, tengo una idea, no se si sea de utilidad- dijo el almirante -escucho-  
-te e mandado unos datos para que puedas entrar ala ciudad sin ser detectado, lo cual, supongo que es algo bueno, ya que tenemos un blackbird operativo que te guiara, te puedes llevar a 3 francotiradores y 3 soldados, todos tienen que tener un silenciador, te recomendar a que te llevaras unos ODST, son eficaces y silenciosos en el momento de batalla nocturna-  
-no esta nada mal tu idea, y se a quienes llevarme-  
-supongo que te llevaras los 2 francotiradores que est n protegiendo canterlot desde la c pula de la escuela de superdotados, y un francotirador mas, y te llevaras 3 odsts-  
-y a luna-  
-QUE!- exclamo el almirante -QUE YO QUE?- grito luna -esta decidido, gracias por el consejo, que el blackbird regrese a cargar el tanque y que este operativo cuando avise entendido?- dijo tradiken -supongo, PERO POR QUE QUIERES LLEVARTE ALA PRINCESA?- pregunto el almirante -decisi n mia- al decir eso tradiken cerro el comunicador -POR QUE QUIERES QUE VALLA YO?- pregunto luna algo alterada -bueno, quiero que me acompa es en una batalla adem s, es una misi n de noche, supongo que tendras que descansar un poco no crees?- dijo tradiken -pero.. pero..-  
-sin peros, luna solamente quiero que descanses ya que ma ana nos infiltraremos y estaremos en una casa muy asegurada, estaremos seguros en la casa y no habr mucha batalla, porfavor luna-  
-hmm, supongo que no me queda de otra- dijo luna de todas formas, me tendr as que llevar ya que fue decisi n tuya, dime que tengo que llevar-  
-bueno, si puedes cargar una armadura como la de un s per soldado, la de un poni este no se si me explique-  
-claro que puedo, y esos s per soldados se llaman Spartacos, tienen mejorado de pesu as a cabeza, muy fuertes y resistentes, no mueren en batalla, solamente se pierden-  
-valla, necesitar amos saber como lo isistes, tengo una excelente idea en mente para poder crear un nuevo tipo de s per soldados para nosotros, es un trato?- pregunto tradiken -hmmm, lo tendr en cuenta- dicho esto todos los generales se fueron de la habitaci n, luna y tradiken tambi n se fueron, todos se fueron a dormir por que era de noche luna invito a tradiken a dormir en su cama, lo cual la rechazo ya que pod a dormir en la base, luna se fue un poco decepcionada al igual que tradiken cuando llego ala base, fue muy bien recibido por los soldados ya que todos quer an ser como el, era gil, fuerte y veloz, tambi n era astuto y con reflejos, era como una clase de s per soldado, tenia el don de ver mas halla que todos los dem s, en si era el mejor de todos, cuando llego a su habitaci n met lica, la cama acolchonada con una ventana cercas de la cama, un tocador con lava manos y un peque o ba o, tradiken se posiciono ala cama quit ndose la ropa, poni ndose un b xer y quit ndose la mascara, mirando ala ventana

-querido dios, te pido que cuides de ellos, mi familia, mis amigos y a ella, la amo bastante, quisiera tener tiempo para ella, lastimosamente, no lo tengo, fueron bastantes a os que vivi lejos de ella, por favor, no me la arrebates- cuando dijo eso se acomodo para dormir, mientras dejaba la ventana abierta, se miraba canterlot, deecho el, como estaba en la base y en la torre mas alta de la base se pod a ver canterlot en la noche, era algo hermoso, tambi n se pod a ver la luna y las estrellas, tan hermosas como nadie se las imaginaria

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8 


End file.
